Destiny Bound
by Rosswen
Summary: Naruto was a beautiful, unimportant Omega. He had lived eighteen-springs and he couldn't say he knew much. There was only one thing he was sure of though; destiny was a cruel thing. [AU, SasuNaru, Mpreg]
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Sasuke owns our sweet Naruto.**

 **Warnings: AU, Mpreg, Yaoi, Shounen-ai, Violence, A/B/O, unbetaed -please forgive the mistakes.**

 **A/N: Welcome to a new story! I missed you all, I hope you are ready for a new journey with me! Now, guys, I know that I'm taking longer breaks between the stories now but the thing is, I don't have much free time anymore. I work six days in the week so sometimes, finding time to do things like is really hard. I decided to put longer breaks between the stories so I'll write on advance. If not, I'm afraid we will not have weekly updates anymore and I seriously dislike random updates. I hope you understand me.**

 **If you're a new reader, welcome! Please check out my profile page to see my general warnings.**

 **So, please enjoy!**

* * *

Naruto swept his small cottage with a happily hummed song. He let out a tired sigh as he put his hands on his curvy hips, gazing around his clean home. It wasn't much but to him, it was beautiful.

He had a small living room which the kitchen occupied a side of. He had a kotatsu in the middle of the room and a worn out couch against a wall. He had one more room at the back, as small as this one and he used it as a bedroom. His only bathroom was connected to the bedroom.

Naruto loved it here. It was home. It was his. What could he possibly ask for more?

After finishing his morning cleaning, Naruto changed into a dark brown kimono and left his home.

He smiled as he saw the trees up ahead and he could hear the running water near them.

He would have liked a morning dip in the cool water but he was already getting late. He didn't want his boss angry again.

Naruto was working at a greengrocer which a farmer owned as a sales person. The farmer was a bit of a hard, old man but still, he managed. Naruto had been working with him for years now, he was used to his nature.

Entering the village took some time because his home was really away from it. The streets were as busy as ever. People were all around doing their morning chores, preparing for the new day. Naruto looked down immediately as an Alpha female walked by him. Even if he didn't want to, his instincts would push him into it.

Their world consisted of Alpha, Beta and Omega species. A person's life was laid out according to their identity. Alphas were at the top of the society. They were the strongest, talented and most dominant ones in their world. Betas came second and their population was the most. A beta was only allowed to mate with another beta, so their offspring came off as betas as well. In rare occasions, alphas took betas as their mates. And then there were omegas. They were the rarest of them all. They were highly prized for their nature. They were perfect mates to alphas and their fertility had no match, making them the most wanted among all.

Naruto was an omega male himself. He wasn't exactly a known person within the village. He was an orphan, he had never met his parents and ever since he came to know himself, he was living alone and looking after himself. Maybe he could try to find a mate and he knew that he easily could but he made no attempt. He didn't see the point of binding himself to someone just to have a mate. Besides, he was fine by himself. He didn't need an alpha in his life.

Naruto opened the small shop and started placing the cases of different vegetables on the stand before the shop. They were heavy but Naruto still managed. Some people eyed him strangely for the work he's done. Omegas were to be cherished, not to be worked as hard as Naruto. They needed to be pampered and loved. But Naruto didn't mind. He was alone since he had taken in his first breath. He was used to hardships of life. Every day was challenging and Naruto thought that it was what made everything perfect.

"Naruto!"

Naruto was startled with the sudden voice. He looked up and saw his shop owner watching him with glaring eyes.

"Yes," Naruto bowed to the old man. "Good morning."

The man glared harder. "I'm not paying you to daydream."

Naruto wanted to say something back. He wanted to argue. He wanted to say him that he was making Naruto work twice as hard and paying him half than normal. But he couldn't. It was nearly impossible for omegas to work, since they were considered mothers naturally and mothers belonged with their children. Besides, most of the alphas hated it when their omegas were around other people, be it alpha or beta, so they hid their omegas from the unwanted eyes. So, Naruto was struck with the cranky old man and his bad terms. He needed to do what it took to fill his stomach.

"Yes," Naruto mumbled and carried the latest case of the green apples out.

"Clean them," The old beta ordered and entered the shop.

Naruto nodded and took a rag cloth and started cleaning the apples one by one. He was extra careful so they were all shiny. Next, he arranged the peaches to his heart's content and only stopped when they looked perfect. He wet the greens to make them more presentable and walked back into the store. He stood behind the counter and started waiting for customers.

He spent hours with waiting and selling things. By afternoon, he felt like collapsing. He had the small, fragile body of an omega and he wasn't as well as some of them, so bodily works took their toll on him easily.

"Hey."

Naruto looked up as he head the distinct voice of an alpha and smiled in delight.

"Shikamaru!"

The said alpha flashed him a smile and threw away his smoke before entering the shop.

"What's up?" Shikamaru asked lazily.

The alpha male was Naruto's one and only friend. Normally, most people thought that an alpha and omega couldn't be friends. Their natures and instincts wouldn't allow them but neither Naruto nor Shikamaru thought that way. They were friends since forever and neither of them felt the need to mate with each other.

"Fine, you?" Naruto asked with a smile. With the corners of his eyes, he could see the old beta watching them with a frown.

Naruto knew that the old beta was like the rest society, he couldn't see how the two could be friends but he couldn't open his mouth. Shikamaru was of the Nara clan and he was next in line to be the Alpha after his father. So the old man didn't want to cross with him.

"Same," Shikamaru shrugged.

"Do you want anything?" Naruto asked dutifully.

"Yeah," Shikamaru gave a nod. "An apple."

Naruto giggled. Shikamaru always did this just to get on the old beta's nerves. "Right away, sir!"

Shikamaru smirked and followed Naruto out to choose the _perfect_ fruit.

After chatting a bit and getting the needed apple, Shikamaru left with a promise of visiting him on the weekend.

Naruto let out a shaky sigh and touched his forehead. He felt really hot. He bit his lips. Spring was a few days away. It meant that his heat was also close.

He frowned distastefully as he remembered his first heat. He was so afraid, in pain. Later he had learned that heats meant that his body had grown up and he was ready to have his own babies. Naruto touched his flat abdomen unconsciously. He didn't have a baby. He wasn't sure if he wanted one. But he couldn't deny the feeling of emptiness inside of him.

This was going to be his fourth heat alone. It was easy for the mated omegas, their alphas would help them through it but Naruto spent his own alone. He also felt the need of hiding away before his smell attracted many alphas, even betas.

With a sigh, Naruto closed the shop after carrying what was left inside. Tomorrow he could talk to the owner and get a week of leave before his heat actually hit him.

As always, with his head bowed down, Naruto started walking back to his home. It took nearly thirty minutes by feet. It was good now but in the winter, sometimes it was too cold and dark for Naruto's liking. Not that he was afraid but sometimes he felt like the darkness was trying to swallow him along with his loneness. He didn't-

Naruto yelped softly as he walked into someone and before he could fall down, strong hands steadied him against a hard chest. Naruto didn't dare to look up, by the scent, he knew that it was an alpha who was holding him.

"I'm s-sorry, Alpha," Naruto stuttered out. He tried to break free of the Alpha's arms but he only held Naruto tighter.

Naruto looked up with wide eyes as the Alpha held his chin and forced his face upwards to face him. As soon as Naruto's sky-blue eyes met with the midnight ones of the Alpha he felt like lightning struck him. He felt as if his body started floating or maybe first time in his eighteen-springs life, he was grounded. The emptiness he always carried inside now felt like a tiny dot. Even in the mere presence of the Alpha before him, Naruto felt like he actually belonged somewhere and someone.

He had heard the other omegas talking about this when the mating season approached. Finding a mate was easy. One could choose anyone to their heart's content. But then sometimes you couldn't. When your mate was already chosen in heaven for you, when your mate was born just for you, you wouldn't be able to want anyone but them.

And now the meaning of his pointless life was standing right before Naruto.

Destiny was a strange thing.

* * *

Sasuke left the dojo after sheathing his sword. Sweat was dripping from his temples to his naked chest but he didn't bother to wipe them. His servants bowed down to him as he passed by them and the omegas blushed brightly as he looked their way.

Sasuke Uchiha was an alpha among the alphas. At an age that could be considered young, Sasuke had become the Alpha of his clan after losing his parents and brother. He had spent most of his life in solace. He hardly left the Uchiha compound for anything. But today was different.

He was going to leave the village tomorrow to mate with the neighboring village's Alpha's daughter. With this union, he was sure that his clan was going to get stronger and Sasuke was going to have his own children at last.

He didn't have a single joy in this life. He didn't have anything to look forward to. So he thought that if he got a mate and a child, he could put some colors in his dull gray life.

After taking a shower and putting on fresh clothes, Sasuke left the compound and walked into the village. He looked around with a sour face. He hadn't been here for so long but nothing seemed changed. People were the same. The dusty streets were the same. The shops were the same. The stillness of this place was maddening.

Sasuke was aware of the eyes that were watching him but he paid hem no heed. The sun was setting already and he needed to be quick to find a suitable present to his soon to be mate. Maybe he could get her a mirror, or a brush, or even a-

His train of thought cut short as he bumped into someone. The person yelped and was about to fall down when Sasuke caught him instinctively.

How could he known that it was his destiny he was holding in his arms?

Sasuke frowned as he stilled the small omega against his chest. It was almost frightening how he fit in his arms and how _right_ it felt to have him there.

"I'm s-sorry, Alpha," The Omega stuttered out and Sasuke held his chin swiftly, forcing him to look up. As soon as his wide, clear eyes met his own, Sasuke felt like somebody stabbed his heart. He knew that the beautiful Omega felt it as well.

Sasuke cupped his plump cheeks and caressed them in wonder. Never before had he felt something like this. It was as if his soul was leaking into the small being before him as the center of his world shifted. By the looks of it, the Omega was experiencing the same things.

Not helping himself, Sasuke leaned down buried his face in the blonde's neck before taking a deep breath. The taste of the scent shook Sasuke from tip to toe.

The Omega shuddered. "P-Please, don't Alpha," He panted. "M-My heat..."

Sasuke didn't understand what was happening but every fiber of his being was calling out to him. His instincts were driving him crazy. He _needed_ to make this beauty his.

"Where do you live?" Sasuke asked with his hard voice.

The Omega was shaking all over but Sasuke managed to hear when he rasped out. "Out... N-Near the stream."

Sasuke gave a jerky nod and held the blonde's small hand in his before dragging him out of the village.

Once they were away from the prying eyes Sasuke scooped the Omega up in arms started walking towards his home with quick steps.

"What's your name?" Sasuke asked.

The flushed Omega watched him with shy eyes. "...Naruto."

"I'm Sasuke," Sasuke said.

Naruto's heart skipped a beat as he heard his mate's name. _His_ mate... Naruto couldn't believe this. What was the chance of finding his destined mate accidentally like this? He couldn't believe his fate. The emptiness he always felt in his heart suddenly seemed something so irrelevant. It was like even Sasuke's presence was enough to fill his heart with joy and an odd love that he wasn't sure where it came from.

As far as Naruto knew, it was natural. Everybody would born with a special love they carried for their destined mates. Some of them would find their significant other and the dormant love would bloom quickly. Whereas the ones who couldn't find their life mates would learn to love and care for their chosen ones.

Sasuke gazed at the Omega in his arms. He wasn't sure what the fuck was wrong with him. He wasn't a man to act on impulses but with Naruto... It was like he was enslaved instantly. He felt like he was under a spell and he couldn't think clearly. There was only the need now and nothing else. And instinctively, he knew that only Naruto could sate that need for him.

Sasuke walked in the direction Naruto pointed at and after some time, they reached a small clearing. It was green everywhere and there was a rundown cottage in the middle, near the forest.

"Do you live here?" Sasuke asked with a frown.

Naruto nodded with a proud smile. "I bought it by myself!"

Sasuke's jaw clenched. "Your parents?"

Naruto's smile dropped instantly as he looked down. "I don't know. I was raised in the orphanage."

Sasuke gritted his teeth before planting a kiss in Naruto's hair.

Naruto's eyes widened before a deep red tainted his cheeks. Nobody had showed affection to him this way before. He felt like dying. Or maybe he really was, because the heat of his body started increasing at an alarming rate. A whimper left his lips as he clutched his stomach.

"It's fine," Sasuke soothed as he walked into the tiny house and let Naruto on his feet.

"W-Welcome," Naruto rasped out once inside. "Are you hungry? O-Or I can make you some tea if you want?"

"Water," Sasuke said as he looked around with his calculating gaze.

Naruto missed it and went to his fridge to take a bottle of water. He poured it in a glass and handed it to Sasuke. Their fingers brushed against each other's and Naruto's body cramped harshly after the smallest contact.

"What's happening?" Sasuke asked as he helped Naruto to stand still.

"Y-You…" Naruto blushed deeply. "You are my mate."

Sasuke blinked. "But we haven't mated yet..."

Naruto shook his head with a deepening blush. "Y-You are my destined mate. I was born to be yours..."

Sasuke smirked softly. "Really?"

"Yes," Naruto nodded, gasping as another wave of heat shook his body. "N-Nowadays only omegas seem to remember the traditions of old."

Sasuke nodded as he took a deep breath through his nose, the scent the Omega emitted arousing him easily.

"Look," Naruto run to the door to get his spare keys and handed them to Sasuke. "You can come to visit any time you want. And -and we can get to know each other better. And maybe the next spring we can mate prop-"

Naruto couldn't finish as Sasuke's lips descended on his faster than he could catch. His breath hitched in his throat and he pushed at the Alpha's chest but Sasuke wouldn't bulge. After a while, Naruto gave in and let Sasuke hold him in his arms. His heat was making his head foggy and all he wanted was to submit to Sasuke and make him his Alpha.

"S-Sasuke," Naruto gasped for a deep breath after their kiss was broken. "W-We shouldn't... I'm in heat."

"All the better. I'll make you feel good again," Sasuke said and then narrowed his eyes. "Or do you have a lover? Is that why you don't want me?"

"No!" Naruto cried. "There is no one... I wouldn't want to be with anyone but my mate."

"Good," Sasuke smirked. "I want you."

Naruto blushed deeply and nodded. He walked to the only door in the cottage and pushed it open.

Sasuke walked inside after him and gazed around. It was a small bedroom and Naruto had prepared himself a comfortable nest with pillows in a corner. Normally omegas wouldn't let anyone in their nest but it was clear that Naruto had accepted him as his Alpha already.

"You shouldn't have gone out today," Sasuke said. "What if a strange alpha got you?"

"I'm sorry," Naruto looked down. "But I needed to go to work."

Sasuke's eyes darkened. "You're working?"

"I have to," Naruto responded and then fiddled with the sleeves of his yukata. "B-But if you don't want me to, I won't. I'll look after our children."

Sasuke didn't say anything about that. He cupped Naruto's cheeks and looked into his eyes in awe. "You are so beautiful."

Naruto felt like dying, so happy that his Alpha found him pleasing to his eyes.

"Show me more of you," Sasuke whispered huskily and Naruto shuddered, his heat making him light headed.

Sasuke untied his obi and the kimono fell apart easily, revealing his body to Sasuke's hungry gaze.

"I have to have you," Sasuke whispered as his hands wandered over the mouthwatering curves of Naruto's body.

Naruto shivered involuntarily and wrapped his arms around Sasuke's neck. "I'm yours, my Alpha."

The rest was hazy. They mated on Naruto's nest countless times. Naruto loved holding Sasuke in his arms. He loved the closeness they shared and how Sasuke filled every fiber of his being with something that was solely _him_. And above all, Naruto loved the feel of Sasuke's knot tying them together, making them one person in body and soul.

Naruto must have passed out because the next he opened his eyes, he could see the early sun through his small window. He blinked and saw Sasuke putting on his clothes.

"Sasuke?" He called out softly.

Sasuke faced him and knelt on the floor beside him, leaning towards his neck.

Naruto felt like his heart was about to burst. They had mated last night, their union of bodies were complete. Now Sasuke needed to give Naruto a mating mark to complete their bond.

Naruto gasped as Sasuke planted a lingering kiss on the side of his sensitive neck and then straightened. He caressed Naruto's soft hair for a moment before letting his hand fall. Naruto blinked as he felt him putting something in his hand.

"I'm sorry, Naruto," Sasuke said. "I loved our mating last night, but we can't be together. We're not suitable for each other."

Naruto couldn't say anything, only watched with wide eyes.

"Take care of yourself," Sasuke said and planting a kiss upon Naruto's forehead, he left without looking back.

A gasp left Naruto's lips after a while and he looked down at his palm as a tear dropped from one of his eyes.

A bunch of money.

Another gasp left his lips and suddenly, the room was too small and there wasn't enough air inside.

He fell back in his bed as his body started shaking with his silent sobs.

 _Why?_

* * *

Naruto walked to the village after taking a long bath, trying to erase Sasuke's touch from his skin.

He couldn't believe what had happened. It felt like a dream in the morning. How could such a thing happen? How could Naruto's life mate leave him after coupling with him? Weren't they each other's destiny? Weren't they the best for each other?

Naruto didn't know anything about him. Only his name. He had thought it wouldn't matter. They would build a nice life together as they got to know each other further. They would learn to love each other.

It seemed like everything was a lie after all. Destined mates was a fairy tale that was made up by omegas, nothing more. But how could an alpha leave their omega in their mating nest? It was unheard of. Alphas were naturally possessive creatures and they were overly protective of their omegas. But it seemed like Sasuke wasn't one of them. Or he really only saw Naruto as an easy omega to sate his desires.

Naruto shivered and wrapped his arms around his small body, nothing changed the fact that he was used and left behind. He took a deep breath to calm himself and his nose wrinkled in disgust. Even if Sasuke hadn't marked him, his scent was all over Naruto, clearly indicating that he had mated. No matter what, his scent wouldn't wear off so Naruto had nothing to do and live with that from now on.

He looked down as he entered the village. He was glad that he had his job and boring routine. It had encouraged him to leave his nest and stop his tears that morning. He needed to forget and move on, but he wasn't sure how. Even now, when he hated Sasuke with a strange passion he had never felt before, his body was yearning for his mate, his soul was calling out to his desperately.

But Naruto needed to learn. He needed to learn living with this searing pain.

He blinked and curled his arms around himself tighter as he realized that every single villager was watching him as he passed by. He touched his face and then looked down to his body. Nothing seemed out of ordinary. He quickened his steps and entered the already open shop.

"Where have you been?!" The old beta shouted as soon as he entered inside.

"I'm sorry," Naruto bowed. "Something came up."

The man looked like he wanted to say something else but he stopped as he took a deep breath. He blinked as he approached Naruto and then sniffled the air around him, his eyes narrowing. "You whore."

"Wh-What?" Naruto took a step backwards but his boss caught his elbow and pushed him deeper into the store before locking the only door of the small shop.

"I knew you were a whore all along," The beta said with a disturbing smirk as he advanced on Naruto.

"What are you talking about?" Naruto shrieked.

"You come here smelling like some alpha," He said. "But you bear no bonding mark. You _are_ a whore."

Naruto shook his head as tears filled his eyes.

"I knew you were a whore all along," The beta repeated once again as he held Naruto by arms. "I just couldn't prove it until now."

"What are you saying?" Naruto wailed as he tried to break free of the man's grasp.

"I think I deserve to taste you first before the others," He said and threw Naruto against the counter.

A gasp left Naruto's lips as he fell on the ground.

"Think of this as your payback for working here," The beta said and lowered his pants before leaning over Naruto's shivering body.

"No, please stop!" Naruto pleaded as he pushed at the beta's chest, but it was no use.

"Stop struggling!" The man shouted. "I know you enjoy this."

"No," Naruto sobbed. " _Please_."

The man only smirked wider.

* * *

Naruto was a beautiful, unimportant omega. He had lived eighteen-springs and he couldn't say he knew much. There was only one thing he was sure of though; destiny was a cruel thing.

 _No, the people are._

* * *

 **Ooooo... Do you think I enjoy making Naruto suffer? Maybe lol. This was more like an intro and a recap. The real story starts in the next chapter. Please look forward to it. Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Sasuke does.**

 **Warnings: AU,Shounen-ai, Mpreg, Violence, unbetaed -please forgive the mistakes.**

 **A/N: Welcome back to the second chapter! Oh my, thank you so much for you reviews guys! We have sooo many! You made me so happy, you can't imagine! I hope you'll like this chapter as well!**

 **Two things: _n4oK0-cH4N_ has written me a story! Check out my favorites to read it! Also, _Erazana_ has published her first story, please check it out. Let's all support them together! ^-^**

 **And please enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

Sasuke wiped away the sweat that had gathered at his temples. The summer was at its worst nowadays and his hometown seemed like it was sitting on top of the sun itself.

He walked into the Uchiha compound and looked around with his calculating gaze. Nothing seemed to change even after two years.

"My Alpha!" A beta servant wailed as he saw him, alerting everyone. "Welcome back!"

Sasuke gave a jerky nod.

"We weren't expecting to see you, but we will prepare your quarters right away!" The servant said and the maids scattered around, probably going back to his room to prepare it as he liked.

"For how long will you stay with us?" The servant asked as they entered the main house.

"I'm back for good," Sasuke replied shortly.

The beta's eyes widened but he wisely decided not to comment. "I'm so happy to hear that, my Lord."

Sasuke nodded once more before entering his room. "I'm not to be disturbed."

The servant bowed down as Sasuke closed the sliding door. He let out a deep sigh as he looked around. Everything was the same. Despite being the Alpha of the Uchiha clan, his room was extremely plain. Only a bed was placed under the enormous window that was overlooking the garden.

He walked to his bathroom and was pleased to find his tube ready and filled with clear water. He shed his travel dirty clothing and entered the tube, letting out a contented sigh as he soaked in the water. For a while it was all silent until Sasuke's unwanted thoughts filled his mind once again.

He had left here two years ago for a mate he scarcely knew. He had thought that she was the best choice but what had happened? He hadn't been able to have a child. The healers had examined both him and his mate and according to them, they were both healthy yet their matings bore no fruit. As the time passed, they started getting hostile to each other and Sasuke decided to break off their mating and returned back to his village.

He sighed as he run a hand through his wet locks. The healers insisted that he could have a child with no problems but that wasn't the issue at all. Only one of them was brave enough to tell that Sasuke and his chosen mate were incompatible, thus they couldn't have children.

Incompatible.

 _I_ _was_ _born_ _to_ _be_ _yours_.

Sasuke blinked as the memory of those eyes filled his mind again. The eyes that were clearer than a spring after a harsh winter.

How he was? What he was doing?

Sasuke often found himself thinking about him, longing for him. It was like he had imprinted himself into Sasuke and no matter what, Sasuke couldn't get past him.

And he didn't want to.

He didn't want to forget Naruto. He didn't want to forget his eyes, his smile and his words. He shivered as he thought of his delectable body, writhing under his. Without noticing, Sasuke's hand went to his hardness under the water.

He wasn't sure how many times had he jerked off to Naruto in the past years. Gods knew, to be able to get hard for his former mate, he needed to think of Naruto and imagine her as him.

Where was he now?

He was too beautiful. He probably had a mate already. The thought squeezed Sasuke's heart and filled him with burning jealousy.

He didn't want such a thing happening. Maybe he could find Naruto and see how he was doing.

Liking the thought, Sasuke closed his eyes with a pleased smirk.

* * *

Sasuke walked through the village. People were surprised to see him among them once again. They all bowed down as he passed by and offered their best goods they were trying to sell.

Sasuke refused them all. Two years had down some good. The village looked wealthier than it did in the past, Sasuke was surprised to be honest. But it didn't matter.

He was there for a reason.

He remembered the way to Naruto's house vaguely but he was sure that he could find it once he set on the road.

Though, he wasn't sure what to say to him.

Naruto had wanted him. Naruto had called him his Alpha but Sasuke still left him.

Sasuke bit his lips in frustration. Back then, he had thought he was doing the right thing. He had thought Naruto wasn't suitable for the Alpha Lord's mate but time proved Sasuke wrong cruelly.

Naruto was in his every thought and Sasuke needed to see him once again. They needed to get the closure they never had.

The market place was as crowded as ever. People were all around, talking, screaming and showing off what they had to offer. Sasuke wasn't interested in any of them but he thought that maybe he could get Naruto a small gift. Omegas loved attention and being pampered by their Alphas.

The only minor detail he kept ignoring seemed to be the fact that he wasn't Naruto's Alpha.

He frowned as the crowd of villagers silenced suddenly. They started whispering among themselves and one word seemed to be the most popular one.

 _Whore_.

Frown deepening, Sasuke followed the line of their gazes and his heart stopped momentarily as he saw the center of the attention.

 _Naruto_.

Sasuke gulped the dryness in his throat. He was standing before a stand and picking up tomatoes carefully. He was so beautiful... More beautiful than in the past. He took Sasuke's breath away just like he did when they met for the first time.

Sasuke wanted to talk to him. Sasuke _needed_ to have those eyes on him once more, looking at him with an unexplainable adoration.

He took a step towards the delectable Omega but stopped with narrowed eyes as he saw the seller's hand lingering on Naruto's more than necessary as they exchanged money. His frown deepened into slits as Naruto walked through the crowds, hands touched his ass and his other body parts shamelessly. Even worse, some alphas leaned onto him, rubbing their bodies against his small one. And through it all, between being manhandled and name callings, Naruto just walked as if not seeing anyone.

Sasuke gritted his teeth to the point almost breaking them. How dare they touch Sasuke's mate like that? How dare they call him things that Naruto was too pure to bear? Sasuke wanted to kill all of them right at that instant but he refrained. He walked after Naruto at a reasonable space, needing to talk to him first. And then, if Naruto wanted, Sasuke would take care of the bothering bugs.

Naruto walked through the village slowly as he carried plastic bags that looked like heavier than his own weight. Sasuke bit his bottom lips furiously as a big Alpha stopped Naruto. Even in the distance, Sasuke could hear the exchange.

"I want you," The Alpha said roughly.

"You know that I don't work on the weekends, Alpha," Naruto explained sweetly yet patiently, as if he had done this conversation countless times.

"I'll pay twice as much," He said.

"You are so generous," Naruto bowed his head. "But, I can't... Why don't you spend this nice Saturday with your mate? I'm sure she misses your company."

The Alpha looked like he wanted to protest but Naruto was quick to silence him.

"I'll await you first thing on Monday," Naruto promised and the Alpha nodded, making way for Naruto to pass. "See you."

"I'll see you," The Alpha promised and left.

Letting out a sigh, Naruto kept on walking, this time with quicker steps.

Sasuke was baffled, frozen where he was. How dare that Alpha could come onto _his_ mate like that? Telling him he wanted him? Saying him he will pay him? And what was that all talk about Naruto seeing him later on?

Taking a deep breath to calm his nerves, Sasuke stomped after Naruto. It looked like Naruto still lived in his cottage.

Sasuke halted as Naruto entered inside. What was Sasuke going to do now? Go there and say exactly what? Even if he didn't want to admit it, he had used Naruto cruelly and left without looking back. He had betrayed everything that could have bloomed between them.

He had taken Naruto's innocence. He had made him believe that they would be mates and he had knotted him. He had knotted an omega and left him first thing in the morning. They had mated but Sasuke had never completed their bond.

Sasuke had pushed these thoughts away for so long, but after seeing Naruto once again, they started eating his mind. The guilt he felt was suffocating him. He needed Naruto's forgiveness first. He would think about every other thing after that.

He was complementing whether to talk to Naruto now or later when he saw a man leaving Naruto's house. He frowned as the man who walked down the road spared him a glance as he passed by him and with a nod, walked away as he lit a smoke. Sasuke knew him. Shikamaru Nara. What was he doing here?

Was he… Was he Naruto's mate?

Gritting his teeth, Sasuke stomped over to the cottage and stood before the wooden door. Taking a deep breath, he knocked as his heart leapt unevenly. He held his breath as he heard footsteps but nothing prepared him to what he saw when the door opened.

* * *

Naruto braced his shoulders as he walked into the village. He put on the indifference mask he had perfected over the time and let his eyes look as dead as he felt inside. He didn't make contact with anyone -they were all watching him, and walked to marketplace of Saturdays. He knew what he needed in his head, so he didn't linger anywhere aimlessly.

The marketplace was crowded as Naruto knew it would be. Most of the omegas made way to him as if he was plagued. Naruto smirked. If only they knew how all of their alphas paid for Naruto's time and body, they would surely die.

Some of the betas ignored him while some watched closely. To them, Naruto was a treasure. Not being allowed to mate omegas, they often wanted to know how it was and they came to Naruto often.

Alphas, on the other hand, they weren't afraid of showing their interest in Naruto. They touched him often and some even ground onto him, whispering him how they wanted him.

Naruto handled them all perfectly. He gave them flirtatious smiles and told them he had been craving their attention as well while he felt like puking inside.

This hadn't been the life he imagined to have. He had always dreamed of a nice future with his mate and children.

Naruto shivered involuntarily as he remembered _him_. As every time he thought of him, tears sprang in his eyes, burning them the way Naruto was already used to.

He took a shaky breath as he stood before a stand where a beta seller had shiny looking tomatoes. His hands were already full but tomatoes were a must.

"Hello," Naruto smiled at the seller, ignoring his lustful looks, he pointed at the tomatoes. "Can I get three kilos please?"

"Anything for you," The Beta said, making Naruto think of his once employer and first molester.

He waited as the man filled a plastic bag with the best of the red fruits. Naruto rolled his eyes. Some people funnily thought that if they gave him what he needed, Naruto would let them have him for free.

No such thing. There was a reason why Naruto was selling himself to these ugly men. He needed to get as much as money he could.

Naruto took the bag and handed man the money. "Here."

"No need," The man said with a disturbing smirk.

"Please take this," Naruto insisted.

The seller took the money and when he was giving back his change, his fingers touched Naruto's hand longer than necessary.

"I'll see you later," The man promised.

Naruto didn't say anything. Giving a nod, he left the marketplace.

He had a lot of bags with him but he carried them all without a complaint. He tried to buy as much as he could so that he wouldn't have to come to the village unnecessarily.

He halted suddenly as big Alpha stood in his way. Naruto knew him every well. Even if he had a mate, he was becoming too attached to Naruto.

"I want you," The Alpha said roughly and simply.

"You know that I don't work on the weekends, Alpha," Naruto explained sweetly yet patiently, having done this same conversation a million times.

"I'll pay twice as much," He said.

"You are so generous," Naruto bowed his head. "But, I can't... Why don't you spend this nice Saturday with your mate? I'm sure she misses your company."

The Alpha looked like he wanted to protest but Naruto was quick to silence him.

"I'll await you first thing on Monday," Naruto promised and the Alpha nodded, making way for Naruto to pass. "See you."

"I'll see you," The Alpha promised and left.

Sighing in distaste, Naruto quickened his steps. He wanted to reach his home before something happened to him.

He nearly run all the way back and panted as he climbed on the porch. He found his keys and fiddled with them for a moment before entering inside.

He smiled at the calmness.

"Welcome," The Alpha male called from where he sat on the floor.

"Thank you, Shika," Naruto smiled heartedly at the man as he put down the bags. He narrowed his eyes saw the Alpha playing with his cigarette pack. "You weren't smoking around him, were you?"

Shikamaru rolled his eyes and stood up. "I'm going."

Naruto nodded and didn't bother to see him of. He keeled beside the couch as a loving smile found its face to his face.

"Hello, my love," He called out with his soothing voice.

The baby who was lying on the couch kicked his legs excitedly but otherwise made no noise.

Naruto giggled. "I know, I missed my Yuki as well," Leaning over, he planted a kiss upon one chubby cheek.

For a long while, Naruto only sat there and watched his baby boy in awe. He was chubby, he had pale skin and dark hair as well as dark eyes.

His baby, Hiroyuki was Naruto's only joy in this world. He had given birth to him fourteen months ago and the moment Naruto had realized he was inside of him, he had started living only for him, doing everything for his sake. Life had been a hell after _his_ betrayal but Naruto had learned to endure.

He smiled happily as he once again reminded himself that it wouldn't be long before he could get rid of everything and everyone.

"All will be perfect," Naruto promised his baby. "You trust mommy, okay?"

As always, his baby watched him with barely opened eyes and made no noise of recognition.

Naruto gulped harshly as tears which always waited at the corners of his eyes fell down. How Naruto longed to see those eyes looking at him... How he longed to hear him laugh and look at Naruto and see his mother mother for real?

A sob left his lips and Naruto closed a hand over his mouth to stop them.

His baby was ill. Naruto didn't know what was wrong with him. He spent most of his time sleeping and if he was awake, he was in a state of numbness, barely opening his eyes or acknowledging things around him.

Naruto had taken him to the village healers. He had cried, he had begged, he had fought to have them check his son but they all had refused, saying that they weren't responsible of a whore's child.

And at that moment in life, Naruto had given up on this village. He started requesting money when the men came to rape him and soon enough, he thought them that he wouldn't spread his legs for anyone unless it was in his conditions. The ones who tried to protest got a harsh slap of the society when Naruto went to their mates and told them that their men was coming to Naruto for sex.

They all knew Naruto had a child and just the thought of fathering a bastard child with him was enough to put them in line. They all feared that Naruto's baby could be theirs and Naruto would demand them take responsibility.

But Naruto didn't want anything from them. He never let them see his baby and as soon as their job was over, he demanded that the men left. He kept their identities secret and they kept coming to Naruto.

Now Naruto had only one goal in his life. Save enough money, leave this shithole and find someone to heal his baby. He lived for the day of his escape.

Naruto sighed deeply. He wiped away his tears and scooped his baby up in his arms.

"Look," He took a shiny tomato and showed it to his son. "I bought a lot for you. I'll make _sooo_ much tomato soup with them because my baby loves it."

He put the tomato back in the bag and opened his fridge, starting to put away everything he bought.

He rolled his eyes as he heard sudden knocks at his door.

"What now?" Sighing angrily, he stormed to the door and adjusted his clothing before opening the door.

But nothing could prepare him to who he saw when he opened the door.

 _Sasuke…_

His supposedly destined mate was at his doorstep, looking at him with wide eyes. What was he doing here? Naruto gritted his teeth as he felt a sudden pain in his heart. It had been two years but Naruto had never forgotten him. He was in his every thought. He was in his dreams and nightmares. His presence always haunted Naruto. His pain never diminished.

But why Sasuke was here again? Did he want to use Naruto again? Did he want to destroy Naruto anew? Well, too bad. Naruto wasn't the naïve omega he once was. This omega who stood before Sasuke was different beyond his wildest dreams.

Sasuke's eyes went to his arms as they both heard a small whine.

"Shh," Naruto soothed the baby in his arms and caressed his back. The little boy snuggled deeper into his neck and let out a contented sigh.

"You have a child?" Sasuke asked the last thing he needed to say first.

Naruto raised an eyebrow. "Yes."

"Why?" Sasuke asked harshly, his fists clenching at his sides.

" _Why?"_ Naruto raised both of his brows. "Do you honestly expect me to explain you why I have a baby?"

Sasuke gritted his teeth as a sudden headache throbbed. "Nara," Sasuke started courtly. "Is he your mate?"

"As far as I know, I have no mate," Naruto said with a mocking smile. He didn't understand Sasuke's intentions but he was amusing Naruto for sure.

"But..." Sasuke was speechless. "How?"

Without properly mating, having children was strictly frowned upon. Sasuke had never seen a single parent in his whole life. It was-

 _Whore_.

Sasuke's eyes widened in realization.

"Why you are here?" Naruto asked wearily.

"I was there," Sasuke gasped. "When they manhandled you. When they offered you money."

"Oh," Naruto frowned with icy eyes. "So you are back to see the masterpiece you have created?"

"What?" Sasuke blinked.

"They are right, you know," Naruto held his head high. "I really am a whore. Thanks to you."

Sasuke chocked. "What?"

Naruto frowned deeply, distrust written on his face. "So, you fucked me. You paid me for it and then left. As far as everyone is concerned, every single villager can do that as well."

Sasuke felt like a thousand needles pierced his heart. "Y-You sell yourself?"

Naruto nodded uncaringly. "Mhhm. I even have regulars. Some of them like my company even more than their mate's."

" _Naruto_ ," Sasuke hissed. He stepped closer to the petite omega and grabbed his arm harshly. "You can't do such a thing. I'm not allowing you."

Naruto shrugged out of Sasuke's tight grip and hissed dangerously, "Who are you to tell me what to do?!"

Sasuke opened his mouth to say something but no words left his lips.

"That's right, you are no one, so don't put your nose in where it's not needed," Naruto said, his eyes flashing angrily.

"I'm _your_ Alpha," Sasuke hissed.

"Pfft," Naruto started laughing merrily. He laughed until tears appeared at the corners of his eyes. He panted for a moment as he waved his free hand. "Oh God, I haven't laughed like this for so long. Thanks."

Sasuke gritted his teeth. He wanted to break something.

The baby who seemed asleep in Naruto's arms stirred and mewled, drawing Naruto's attention immediately.

"Mommy's sorry my love," Naruto cooed to the baby and held him tighter with both arms as he kissed his crown. "You sleep, I won't disturb you again."

Sasuke felt a pang in his heart at the sight. It was so... beautiful. So ordinarily beautiful that Sasuke couldn't help but want to have that.

"I feel like this needles conversation is going nowhere," Naruto said coldly. "Could you please leave? You are disturbing my special time with my son."

"Whose child is he?" Sasuke questioned, changing the topic.

"Who knows?" Naruto shrugged.

"How the fuck can't you know?" Sasuke asked harshly.

"Uhm, you see, after you fucked me and left, I was raped by my employer the next day," Naruto said thoughtfully. "And then others came, then others and others. They only left me alone when they realized I was pregnant."

Sasuke closed a palm over his mouth to stop the vile rising in his throat.

"Frankly, I don't care," Naruto said. "I don't care whose seed in me was that created him. I carried him inside of me. I gave birth to him all alone. I'm the only one who loves him and that won't ever change."

Sasuke gulped harshly.

"So don't bother yourself with thinking if he's yours," Naruto said as he looked into Sasuke's eyes. "It doesn't matter. _You_ don't matter."

Sasuke felt like if Naruto slapped him at that moment, it would have hurt less than his words.

Without lingering, Naruto entered back his home. He leaned against the wooden door and tried to take his breathing under control. Why? Why he was here after so long? Naruto yelped softly as his body convulsed in pain. He slid down to the floor and breathed irregularly, trying to go through the wave.

He panted as the unknown pain left his body as sudden as it had come. He took a deep breath and didn't try to wipe that one lonely teardrop that left one of his eyes.

What Sasuke wanted now? Naruto had nothing more to give him. All he left with was his life. Sasuke had destroyed him into a million pieces. For the sake of his baby, Naruto had picked up those pieces and put them together.

He may be selling himself for a living but he took no one's shit and Sasuke was the least of his worries.

Letting out a sigh, Naruto looked down to his baby and saw him watching him with half lidded eyes. Naruto kissed his baby's forehead and then his chubby cheeks. He inhaled his scent but all he could recognize was the smell of milk and baby shampoo on him, nothing else.

"My Yuki's so beautiful," Naruto nuzzled his baby's tiny nose. "Want to go out? We can sunbath."

His baby purred and Naruto took that as a yes. He opened the door and looked out cautiously. He took a sigh of relief as he saw that Sasuke had already gone.

"Alright," Naruto left the door open and sat down at the corner of the porch where he could see the trees and the stream in the distance. "It's a nice day."

He held his baby's small hand in his and lifted it, so that the sun was kissing the pale skin directly. His baby squirmed as he gasped.

"Oh," Naruto smiled lovingly as he rubbed his son's chubby belly. "You like the sun, don't you?"

His baby kicked his legs in return.

Naruto giggled and kissed baby's cheek. He stood up carefully and walked to his nest. He grabbed a big pillow and a blanket and carried them to the porch. He put down the blanket and then the pillow before laying his baby down on them. He lied beside him and propped his head up and started watching his baby with a soft smile.

Hiroyuki was silent at first as the sun warmed his face. He let out a loud sigh and then moved his tiny fingers, as if trying to catch the rays of the sun. Naruto smiled at the cuteness that was displayed as he lied down beside his son.

He sighed inwardly as he caressed his baby's thin hair.

How could Sasuke come here and talk to him as if nothing happened? How could he ask him those questions when he was the cause of it all?

Sasuke had destroyed everything Naruto had. His dreams, his life, his future, his dignity... He had taken everything with him when he left and Naruto had learned living with crumbles that was left with him.

But it didn't matter.

Naruto smiled as he kissed his baby's cute nose.

He couldn't hurt Naruto anymore.

* * *

Sasuke didn't know where he was going. The harshness of reality was like a slap to his face.

How could this happen? How could this village hurt Naruto so? How could they treat him like that? He was an omega. He needed to be loved and protected.

But a tiny voice in him didn't let him escape the truth.

How could he expect other people to treat him right when he, as his Alpha, left him alone after using him just like that?

Sasuke gritted his teeth as he stormed into the Uchiha compound.

His servants were startled and only one of them was brave enough to approach Sasuke.

"My Lord, what ails you?" The Alpha male asked. "I'll try to help."

Sasuke glared at the other man for a while. "I want someone to rut."

The servant's eyes widened at his Alpha's bluntness but he nodded quickly. "Of course my Lord. We can bring you a beta and-"

"No," Sasuke cut him off. "I want an Omega."

"But, my Lord," The servant tried to reason with Sasuke. "You know that omegas only be with their mates. But-" The servant gasped. "There is an omega whore, Naruto. He says he won't work on weekends but we sure can buy him for my Lord," He said and then added with a disturbing smirk. "He's really good. I have-"

Sasuke didn't let him finish. His hand shot up and he grabbed the other alpha's throat tightly.

"How dare you speak about him like that?!" Sasuke hissed, squeezing his throat even tighter.

The servant tried to breath as his face started getting redder and redder each passing second.

"Sasuke-sama, you're killing him!" Another servant cried.

With a snarl, Sasuke threw the man against a wall and stomped to his room.

How he was going to live with this? The knowledge of what he had caused for Naruto was eating him alive.

He couldn't stand the thought of the villagers talking shit about him, let alone touching him as they pleased.

This couldn't go on like this.

Sasuke was here now and he was ready to take responsibilities for his past mistakes.

He was going to kill every single villager if it was what it took to silence them about his Omega, and then he was going to take Naruto to live under his care.

Sasuke wasn't sure how and he knew that it would be hard, but he wasn't going to die before having his forgiveness.

* * *

 **You gotta work hard Sasuke. Really hard. Anyway, thanks for reading. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I'll see you all next week!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

 **Warnings: AU, Shounen-ai, Mpreg, Violence, unbetaed - please forgive the mistakes.**

 **A/N: Welcome to a new chapter! Thank you all so much for your reviews, I love each of them! As you know, I don't restrict any reviews. Whatever you have to say, I'll listen. I only don't accept needless hate, overly foul language that is used to attack me and most importantly, I never accept even the tiny bit of rudeness towards my readers. I delete those comments and I kindly invite those people to stay in the borders I've drawn. Thank you.**

 **Anyway, please enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

Naruto opened his eyes to the pleasant touch of the warm sun. He blinked several times and gulped away the dryness in his throat. He looked down as he heard a deep sigh and smiled fondly as he came face to face with his baby's sleeping face.

His lips were puckered and his fisted hands were resting under his chin. Time to time, he was taking a deep breath and purring in delight afterwards. Naruto smiled at the antic. He knew that he was smelling Naruto around him and it was calming him down.

Kissing his forehead gently, Naruto stood up and shed his yukata before entering the bathroom. He wanted to take a quick shower before Yuki woke up.

He was quick to soak under the cool water. He rubbed his body with his sponge thoroughly. His skin turned an angry red but he didn't care. He especially took his time to part his ass cheeks and wash between them. He didn't want any man's seed in there. He left the bathroom in a hurry as he heard his son crying for his attention.

"I'm here, love," Naruto called. He let the towel drop and put on a new yukata before settling in his nest. He took his baby in his arms and swayed him for a while until his sobs turned into small hiccups. "Why you were crying? You know that I would never leave you alone."

He dropped down one shoulder of the yukata and changed Yuki's position. His baby was quick to latch onto a pink nipple and suck it.

Naruto caressed his baby's hair as he fed. He watched his face with pure adoration and devotion. The love he felt for his son could be compared to nothing. He was in his every thought. Everything Naruto did, it was for him. The moment Naruto had realized he was inside of him, he had started living only for him.

Otherwise, he would have been long gone.

* * *

 _Life was hard. Naruto wasn't sure if this torture could be considered living anymore._

 _He lied on the cold, wet floor and watched the red sky with empty eyes as the unknown Alpha moved inside of him rapidly._

 _It hadn't been long since Naruto learned that when he didn't put up a fight, it hurt less. His body was numb. His mind was numb. He couldn't feel anything anymore. He even couldn't hear his heart._

 _Was this how dying felt like?_

 _It had been two months. Two months since Sasuke whored him out and left._

 _Why?_

 _Sasuke hated him, obviously. He had said they weren't good for each other. He had said they were not suitable. He had said exactly like this._

 _Why?_

 _They were life mates, weren't they? They were chosen to be together and were born just for the other. Maybe they had done something wrong when they were pairing them up in heaven. Naruto would understand that, he really would. What he couldn't wrap his mind around was why Sasuke decided to mate and knot him first before leaving him._

 _It was cruel._

 _He obviously hated Naruto, that was why._

 _Naruto didn't move as the Alpha spilled inside of him and then left without a word._

 _It was good that his raper was an Alpha this time. Other Alphas didn't like it when they smelled any other on Naruto and left him alone for a while. But Naruto obviously carried Sasuke's scent on him, as he had scent marked him for an unknown reason and Alphas hated it and called Naruto a whore more often than he could count for it._

 _Naruto stood up on his shaky legs. He lowered down the skirts of his yukata and started walking with a shoulder pressed against a wall as he left the dark alleyway. It didn't matter where he hid. They always found him. Always._

 _He wished that he could disappear into the void, but he couldn't. He wished for his suffering to end, but it didn't._

 _Naruto needed to end this all soon._

* * *

 _It had been really strange. An Alpha had cornered him in a corner. Naruto had readied himself for the inevitable. He was going to relax his body and let him manhandle him easily. But the Alpha stopped right as he was about to strip him down. He took a deep sniff, scenting around Naruto and his eyes widened. He took a few steps away and then left running._

 _Naruto was left confused but so happy at the same time. He hurried to his home and decided to never leave it anymore. He wasn't going to go out anymore._

 _He didn't care if he famished or anything. He would rather die in his corner than what he was pushed into._

* * *

 _A tiny sob left Naruto's lips and he wiped a lonely tear. He squeezed his eyes shot as he heard the bangs at his door getting stronger and stronger. At this point, they were going to break down the door._

 _His tiny home was in darkness, just like a grave. Just like where Naruto belonged... With a frown, he jumped to his feet and stomped to his kitchen, grabbing the biggest knife he owned. He turned back to his nest and took a deep breath before pressing the knife against his abdomen._

 _He had had enough. He wasn't going to suffer anymore. He wasn't going to try to live and hope for a change. He was going to look for a better world by himself._

 _Closing his eyes, Naruto took a deep breath and pressed the knife deeper against his skin through his clothing. Gritting his teeth, Naruto raised the blade and lowered it fastly._

 _His eyes widened as he felt another heartbeat inside of him aside from his own. He dropped the knife in shock and wrapped his arms around his middle and started crying his heart out._

 _How could he not notice a baby in there for so long? He had let them hurt himself and his baby at the same time._

 _But no more._

 _Sniffling, Naruto grabbed the knife again and stormed to the door where the bangs were getting more insistent. He opened it harshly, surprising the Alpha behind._

 _"Whore," He spat. "I have been-"_

 _But Naruto didn't let him finish. With a cry, he swung the knife and cut the Alpha's cheek successfully._

 _The man yelped in pain and took a few steps backwards._

 _"What are you doing bitch?!" He shouted in pain and anger._

 _"I'm pregnant," Naruto hissed. "Tell your friends not to disturb me anymore or I will slit all of your throats in your fucking sleep."_

 _The man watched Naruto's fair face with wide eyes._

 _"Go now!" Naruto ordered and the Alpha run away without looking back._

 _Naruto stood there motionless for a while. He had protected himself from an Alpha... He had protected himself from an Alpha! He giggled. He could do this. He could become a mother and protect his baby._

 _Smiling brightly, Naruto entered his home._

* * *

Naruto looked down as his baby let his nipple go with a pop and let out a deep sigh. He smiled at his son and leaned down to kiss his chubby cheeks.

"How about some soup now?" Naruto asked.

He stood up and went to the kitchen. He opened the fridge and took off the soup he had cooked yesterday and put it on the cook.

"I'm thinking," Naruto swayed his baby from side to side gently. "That we can go to swim in the stream. How about it? It's really hot today."

His baby cooed at him, a tiny hand holding onto his mother's collar tightly.

"I know that you like swimming as well," Naruto smiled, kissing his baby's forehead.

He put the soup in a bowl and sat before the kotatsu. He ate some and tried to feed his baby mostly.

Most of the time, Naruto skipped his meals. He didn't have appetite to eat anything and whatever he ate was forced because he was breastfeeding his baby. He was as thin as he could be and most of his customers complained about it, which made Naruto all the more happy.

After their late breakfast, Naruto changed his baby's diaper and headed to the stream. He sang his baby a happy song as he walked.

Trees were moving lazily with the warm wind and the stream was bright under the sun.

"It's our favorite place, isn't it?" Naruto asked his baby, not expecting an answer. "No nasty alphas here."

Naruto took of his baby's clothing gently until he was only in his diapers. He considered stripping as well but for that, he would have to put his baby down and he didn't want that at all.

He entered the clear water with his naked feet and took a sigh of delight, not caring the way his yukata was getting wet. He walked deeper into the water before lowering Hiroyuki down. When his baby's small feet touched the water, he cried in delight.

Naruto laughed happily as his baby started swinging his legs. He touched the water with his tiny toes and giggled quietly.

How Naruto loved that sound... It was rare to see his baby making much noises. But when it was like this, Naruto felt like his heart would burst with happiness. He only lived with the hope of his baby looking at him in the eyes and calling him his mother.

Naruto took a deep breath and pushed the needless thoughts aside. He knew that the water was like a therapy for his baby so he focused on massaging his little feet and chubby belly.

They spent a lot of time just soaking in the water and playing around and when the sun started setting, Naruto decided to head back to home.

"It's hard to walk," He complained to Hiroyuki after wrapping him in a fluffy towel. His yukata was heavy and it was sticking to his legs and hips. Despite that, Naruto managed to walk swiftly. "What would you like for dinner? I say we make some-"

He stopped walking and talking before reaching his house. He saw an Alpha waiting at his doorstep and the warmness of his eyes disappeared immediately as he glared at the man with all the hatred he felt.

* * *

Sasuke wasn't sure what he was doing anymore. He couldn't eat. He couldn't sleep. The knowledge of what he caused for Naruto was killing him slowly.

He dragged himself out of his room late in the day only to go to see him. He needed to have Naruto here with him, even the tiny doubt of that boy being his was driving Sasuke crazy. All he wanted was a child from the start. He had left Naruto to start his own family and the gods had punished him for his wrongdoing by depraving him from having a child. Maybe, just maybe, that boy was Sasuke's and he was a father already.

Even the smallest hope was enough to make Sasuke anxious to have Naruto back with him. He knew that Naruto had changed drastically over the past two years. The pure love he carried for Sasuke had turned into burning hatred. But Sasuke still believed that he had a chance to convince him.

He stood before Naruto's door nervously. Taking a deep breath, he knocked on the wooden material and waited for a while. When he got no response, he looked inside through the small window beside the door and clicked his tongue as he saw that there was no one inside.

He folded his arms over his chest and turned around. His scoff replaced with a small smile as he saw Naruto walking towards him swiftly. And of course, as Sasuke expected, no honey left his lips.

"What are you doing here? Naruto asked harshly.

"I came to see you," Sasuke stated.

"Came to see me?" Naruto repeated as he stood before Sasuke, looking up to him defiantly. "And why is that?"

Sasuke was taken aback by Naruto's behavior. Back in the past, he was sure that Naruto would have welcomed him with open arms. He needed to get used to his Omega's new traits, he guessed.

"I just wanted to," Sasuke said.

Naruto hummed as he nodded. "Well too bad, there is nothing we have in common, so no reason for you to visit needlessly."

Sasuke shivered at the coldness of Naruto's eyes.

"Look, Naruto," Sasuke tried to reason with the Omega. "I know that I hurt you too much, but I'm here now, I want to make things right again."

Naruto nodded with such an impressed face that for a moment, Sasuke thought that he had gained the omegan beauty's favor again.

"I like your thinking," Naruto gave his supposedly life mate a mocking smile. "But sadly, when you were leaving me, you took my trust in people with you as well."

Sasuke winced. He should have expected this. It wasn't going to be easy to gain Naruto back.

"Don't come here uninvited again," Naruto ordered and entered his home, closing the door to Sasuke's face.

Despite the obvious rejection, Sasuke didn't leave at once. He lingered around enough to see Naruto carrying a blanket and a pillow out. He lied his baby down on the soft surface and then run inside again. He was back in a moment, carrying a tin box and some money in his hand.

"Look," He opened the box and showed the stuffed money inside. "We have so much," He put the little money he had in the box as well. "But we need a bit more. A bit more and then we can leave here. We'll go to a place where no one knows us."

Sasuke frowned. Was Naruto planning to leave the village? He couldn't blame him, considering how he was treated but still, Sasuke couldn't let that happen. He needed to have Naruto with him. He would protect him.

"And then, mommy's going to find thebest of the healers for you and you'll get better."

Sasuke bit his lips. Was the baby ill? Was _his_ _son_ ill?

"And maybe, just maybe, mommy will find a nice Alpha to be your father," Naruto told his baby as he lied beside him. "The Alpha who will be your daddy will be the luckiest Alpha on the whole world."

Sasuke felt jealousy sprouting inside of him. He would never, ever, let Naruto mate with another alpha. Naruto was _his_. Rightfully so and he wasn't going to hand him over to an unknown stupid alpha.

"We will have a new home and a big garden. Mommy will grow veggies there. You know that I used to work at a grocery," Naruto paused momentarily. "Until that _incident_ that is…" It was silent for a while until Naruto cleared his throat. "A-Anyway. So, mommy will sell those veggies at the market and gain money to care for you. It's going to be nice, isn't it?"

Sasuke left silently with a frown. That incident… Naruto had told him that the day after he left, his employer had raped him first. Naruto was working at a grocery? There was only one in the village. Gritting his teeth, Sasuke run down the hill into the village at top speed.

By the time Sasuke reached the grocery, he was seeing red. He entered the shop and looked around in disgust. Was this where his mate was taken against his will?

"Uchiha-sama!" An old beta cried as soon as he saw him. "Welcome!"

Sasuke glared at the man. "Were you the owner of this shop two years ago as well?"

The Beta looked confused and but he nodded nevertheless. "I've been the only owner of my shop, sir. Why?"

"Naruto," Sasuke said simply, locking the door without turning around.

"Oh," The old man smirked disturbingly. "He used to work for me. An omega working? Unheard of! I knew that he was a whore from the moment he stepped into this shop."

Sasuke gritted his teeth as he approached the man slowly.

"And then one day, he came here smelling like some Alpha," The Beta said, licking his lips. "Of course I had to be the first one to have him in return of working him here. He's really-"

Sasuke didn't let him finish. He punched the Beta harshly.

The man yelped and closed his hands over his nose and mouth as blood poured out, making him dizzy.

"You sick fuck," Sasuke hissed and beat the man up until he was on the floor, begging for him to stop.

Why would he?

Sasuke kicked the man in the stomach and straightened. He saw a knife among the fruit cases and he grabbed it swiftly. He kneeled beside the Beta and lowered his pants harshly.

"Wh-What are you doing?!" The Beta cried in fear.

Sasuke didn't reply. With a disgusted wince, he took a hold of the Beta's limp cock and cut it from the base without blinking an eye. The Beta let out a blood freezing scream and Sasuke stuffed the bloody cock in his mouth without lingering.

"If I hear you badmouthing about him once again, I'll let my dogs make you their bitch in front of the whole village," Sasuke hissed coldly.

He threw the bloody knife against a wall and wiped his hands against a rag he found on the counter. Without sparing a glance at the bleeding man, Sasuke left the shop.

Naruto didn't want him in his home, but Sasuke wanted to be inside. He furrowed his brows and then smirked lazily as he remembered the spare keys Naruto had given him two years ago.

He was already invited. He needed to start making use of it, right?

* * *

Naruto woke up in the morning with a heavy heart. He hated Mondays. The alphas who couldn't come to him in the weekend would be at his doorstep at any moment now.

Naruto changed his baby son's diaper with a sigh.

"I'm so sorry, my love," Naruto talked to his baby. "I'll have to leave you alone for a while. But if you call me, I'll come to you immediately."

Leaning over, Naruto kissed Hiroyuki's eyelids and cheeks.

"Anyway, let's have breakfast before they come."

Naruto gathered his baby in his arms and left his nest. He put together a sandwich for himself and prepared small tomatoes and some cheese for Yuki.

"Let's eat," He sat by the kotatsu and took a few bites out of his sandwich before trying to feed Yuki with some cheese. His baby refused to open his mouth and Naruto sighed in defeat before hugging his baby against chest.

"I'm sorry," He whispered. "I'm sorry I can't make you better. I'm sorry I can't care for you as you deserve. I'm sorry I can't give you what you need."

Sometimes Naruto felt like going crazy. His baby couldn't speak or walk. If he hurt somewhere, he couldn't point it. If he was hungry, he couldn't say it. He was completely dependent on Naruto. And what made him lose sleep at night was starting here.

What if something happened to Naruto? What if he died in a corner by some alpha's hand? What would happen to his baby? He would die here famishing all alone. Nobody would care.

"No," Naruto whimpered, wiping away tear droplets quickly.

There was Shikamaru. He would totally look after Hiroyuki. But he had found his mate recently. Would he really have time for a whore's baby?

Naruto shook his head to clear the unwanted and unneeded thoughts.

"You don't worry," Naruto told his baby. "I'll work harder. I won't die before seeing you smile at me, baby. I just love you _so_ much."

He changed his baby's position and pushed down one side of his yukata. His baby nosed his chest and scented around before taking a nipple in his mouth, suckling happily as a sigh left his nose. Naruto leaned over and pressed his forehead against his baby's brow before leaning his back against the old couch in the room.

He needed to calm down. It was no good when he lost his cool like this but sometimes it was so hard. So, so hard that-

Naruto's head shot up as he heard keys jingling and not a moment later, Sasuke stepped into his home.

"Good morning," Sasuke called as he entered inside.

"H-How?" Naruto blinked.

Sasuke shook the keys before putting them in his pocket. "You told me to come whenever I want, don't you remember?"

"That was before you decided to fuck my life up," Naruto hissed. "What do you want?"

He looked around and spotted the old comforter on the couch. He took it swiftly and draped it over his shoulder, effectively covering his baby and his exposed chest.

Sasuke hadn't expected to see Naruto in a state as this but he sure was disappointed when his Omega covered himself up. When Sasuke remembered the way those nipples hardened under his hands and that lithe chest panted in sweat under him, he shivered involuntarily. He couldn't help but want Naruto and he knew that he was going to desire his mate to his last breath.

"You can't come here as you like," Naruto frowned. "And stop looking at me strangely. You want me? You have to pay for it."

Sasuke sat down across from Naruto. Couldn't Naruto see that he was hurting Sasuke? His words were like needles, each of them piercing through his heart mercilessly.

"But even if you buy me, you can't touch above my waist," Naruto said strictly.

Sasuke blinked confusedly.

Naruto couldn't help but laugh at his expression. "What? Even whores have some rules."

"You are not a whore," Sasuke said through gritted teeth.

"Oh? Am I not?" Naruto curved his lips downwards. "That's rich coming from the man who paid me first. You thought I was an easy omega to sate your desires and then left without looking back. So, what changed now? What brought you back?"

Naruto wanted to stop asking these needless, stupid questions, but he couldn't. He didn't want to cry, but he couldn't help it.

Sasuke leaned over the kotatsu and reached out with a hand, intending to soothe the distressed Omega.

Naruto was quick to slap Sasuke's hand away. "Don't ever try to touch me again," He hissed with icy eyes. "You do not deserve wiping my tears away."

Sasuke closed his eyes tightly for a moment to collect himself. When he opened them, Naruto was reaching to the kotatsu to take the small box that was resting on it. He changed his baby's position and kissed a chubby cheek. He giggled in joy as the baby rubbed his face against his mother's for a while, successfully wiping Naruto's tears away.

"Thank you," Naruto whispered to his son and kissed his forehead gently. He opened the box and took out a blue pacifier. "Here," He touched it against Yuki's lips and his baby took it immediately.

He started sucking lazily as his eyelids dropped down, sleep claiming him slowly.

Naruto laid his baby over his shoulder and started swaying him as he rubbed his back in circles, relaxing him further.

"Sleep and see sweet dreams," Naruto whispered to his baby, lips pressed against his small ear. "Don't ever forget that you are my only love in the whole universe. Sleep. I love you."

Naruto buried his face in his baby's neck and closed his own eyes. He needed to have this small moment with him before the first customers came. On Mondays, it was busier than usual. The alphas who were holding out the whole weekend came to him in a race.

"What's his name?" Sasuke asked.

Naruto jumped in his place. He had forgotten the Alpha's presence already.

The silence stretched. When Sasuke thought that Naruto had fallen asleep as well, he heard a small reply,

"Hiroyuki."

Sasuke smiled softly. That was a nice name. He was about to ask something else when they heard sudden bangs at the door.

"Naruto!"

Naruto stood up quickly and walked to the bedroom. He laid his baby down in his nest and covered his little form with a thin blanket. He kissed his cheeks and stood up. He drew the small window's curtain and closed the door behind him, leaving it only slightly ajar.

He run to the door and opened it quickly. He gave the dirty looking Alpha a big smile. "Welcome!"

The man grunted as he stepped inside. He frowned as he saw Sasuke. "Naruto, you whore. Do you take two men at a time now?"

Sasuke clenched his teeth and fists. He wanted to kill that dirt for even daring to speak to Naruto that way.

"Of course not," Naruto chirped and then looked at Sasuke pointedly. "He was leaving now."

Sasuke wanted to argue, but what could he possibly say?

He stood up and stormed out of the cottage. As he was leaving, he heard Naruto demanding his money before the business. He dragged his feet as he walked around the cottage. He stopped beside the small window that was located beside the kitchen which was overlooking the living room.

He saw Naruto leaning over the couch he was sitting by just a minute ago. He didn't take off his worn out yukata, only raised it to his waist and waited. The Alpha lowered his pants and grabbed Naruto's curvy hips with a hand as his other hand guided his angry looking erection to his entrance.

Sasuke couldn't watch anymore. He run away. From the harshness of reality and hopefully the voice of his conscience as well.

* * *

 **Um. I have nothing to say. Hiroyuki means a lot of happiness btw. Thank you so much for reading! Hope to see you next week!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I sadly don't own Naruto.**

 **Warnings: AU, Mpreg, Shounen-ai, Violence, unbetaed -please forgive the mistakes.**

 **A/N: Welcome to the new chapter! We are in the middle now! The story is 8 chaps in total. Thank you so much for your reviews, please enjoy!**

* * *

"Is this uncomfortable?" Naruto asked his baby.

He had wrapped him around his chest securely and was going to cover him with a thin shawl, so no villagers could see him.

He needed to go to the village to get a few things. And even if he hated it, he had to take Yuki with him as well. Shikamaru was visiting his soon-to-be mate's village this weekend and the following week, so Naruto was alone for a while.

"It's going to be hot baby, I'm sorry," Naruto kissed his baby's head and gave his pacifier in his mouth.

Hiroyuki let out a contented sigh and closed his eyes as he started suckling lazily.

"Okay," Naruto wore his slippers and locking his cottage, he started walking down to the village.

He covered Yuki only when he stepped into the village. Naruto took it when they talked about him, but if they said something about his baby, he would kill them without hesitance.

He didn't want to enter the local market with Yuki, it was too crowded. So, he headed to the store where he would buy some dry food and baby shampoo along with a massage oil. He never came here before, it was Shikamaru who bought his baby supplies but at least Naruto knew his preferred brands.

He walked into the mostly empty store and walked between the shelves for a while, looking for what he needed. He stopped as he reached the shampoo section. There were a lot of baby shampoos to choose from and Naruto took his time with smelling and reading their formulas.

He decided on a rose flavored one at last.

"My baby's going to smell like roses," Naruto said with a smile before parting the shawl and kissing his son's forehead. "You're sweating," Naruto bit his lips. "Let's hurry."

He took the needed oil next, some dried food to cook and bread and walked to the front where the owner was standing behind a counter.

"Hello," Naruto greeted the man with a smile and put whatever he had taken on the counter. "I'm taking these."

The middle aged Alpha didn't speak for a while, only glared at the Omega before him.

"I don't have anything to sell to whores," He spat at last.

Naruto took a step backwards with wide eyes. Sure, he was a whore, but no one had done something like this before. Most of the sellers were overly touchy-feely with him and he was used to it. He knew how to counter them. But he didn't know what to do now.

"I-I will pay," He managed to say at last.

The owner's eyes turned into slits. "Do you think I want your dirty money?"

Naruto gulped as his sight blurred. The man was right and Naruto was supposed to be used to this treatment but why it hurt each time? Why people ignored the fact that he was just a human? He had feelings as well and they were so fragile.

"Do you have a death wish?!"

Somebody hissed and Naruto looked up, only to see Sasuke glaring at the man. Naruto wiped away his unshed tears quickly, and moved to leave the store but Sasuke's hand grabbed his own tightly, stilling him where he was.

Blood rushed to Naruto's cheeks. The only time his hand was held was two years ago when Sasuke mated him. Back then, it had felt like that strong hand would never leave his own but reality was before him harshly sooner than Naruto had expected.

Naruto struggled against Sasuke's hold but the Alpha only held on tighter.

"Uchiha-sama!" The man cried in shock and bowed down as deep as he could. "Welcome my Lord!"

Naruto blinked as he looked up to Sasuke. Sasuke was the Lord of the Uchiha? Naruto smiled bitterly as he looked down. He now understood why they weren't suitable for each other. Sasuke was a Lord, and Naruto was just an Omega. Now, a whore Omega as well.

"You are going to give Naruto whatever he wants," Sasuke said harshly.

"But, my Lord," The owner protested. "He's just a-"

"If you value your useless life, you won't finish that sentence," Sasuke threatened darkly.

The man gulped and nodded. With shaking hands, he put whatever Naruto needed in plastic bags and Sasuke snatched them with a hand. He threw more than necessary money on the counter and grabbing Naruto's hand again, he dragged him out of the store.

"Do you need anything else?" He asked with his hard voice.

Naruto shook his head. His eyes were wide and he had an arm wrapped around his baby as he tried to keep up with Sasuke's fast pace.

"Don't come here alone again," Sasuke ordered. "They will hurt you, you know that they will."

"Would you even care?" Naruto asked wearily, already given up on getting free of Sasuke's hold.

"Of course I would!" Sasuke shouted once they were out of the village.

"Really?" Naruto kept walking slowly. "Do want to hear about the time when an alpha raped me until I lost consciousness? Do you want to hear about the time when two betas made me bleed so much that couldn't sit or move for days? Or do you-"

"Stop," Sasuke pleaded. He dropped the bags he was holding on the dusty road and wrapped his arms around his Omega tightly. " _Stop_. You are killing me. Each breath I take –it's burning me. I never should have left you. I should have-"

Naruto shrugged out of Sasuke's embrace and started walking towards his cottage. He dropped the shawl he had around his baby and wiped his sweat away.

"I don't need your pity," He said without looking back. "I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself. Nobody can hurt me anymore. Do you honestly think I believe anything you say? Do you honestly think I'll ever forget what you have done to me? How you ruined my life? No, Alpha, no. I won't forget."

Sasuke gritted his teeth so hard that he could almost hear them cracking. He blinked away the foreign wetness in his eyes and grabbing the bags, he followed after the Omega.

When Naruto reached his home, he didn't close the door to his face as Sasuke expected. He left it open and walked to his nest. He unwrapped the baby from his chest and settled him down. He left Sasuke's line of sight for a moment and he was back as fast as possible.

He snatched the bags from Sasuke's hands and put some money in his palm.

"This is for the stuff," Naruto said as he looked into his life mate's eyes. "And this," He put another batch of money in Sasuke's palm. It was thick. The money was rolled into a cylinder and they were bound together with a thread. "This is your payment for your care out there."

Sasuke looked down at the money like it was a foreign object. Was this the same money he had given Naruto years ago?

"That being said," Naruto shook his hands, effectively pushing Sasuke out of his house. "I don't need your needless heroism. Go try to impress another Omega. My stomach's full to crap."

Sasuke couldn't look up as the door closed to his face for maybe the millionth time. His eyes were fixed on the money Naruto paid him for his… _care_.

Funny. _Funny_.

Sasuke felt dirty. Like he was used for something he had given willingly.

Was this how Naruto felt when Sasuke mated him and left him with some money?

It was hell. Sasuke had pushed Naruto into hell with his own hands. And now he was reopening his wounds, making him bleed even more.

Sasuke didn't deserve him.

This time when he walked back, he didn't try to wipe his tears away.

Sasuke, the Alpha Lord of Uchiha, didn't deserve his beautiful life mate. But Sasuke, the Alpha mate of Omega Naruto, was going to have him.

No matter what it took.

* * *

Naruto fell onto his knees as sobs shook his body. He lied down on the floor and wrapped his arms around his small body as he cried loudly. His instincts were driving him crazy. The need to have his Alpha close to him was too much to ignore this time. When Sasuke just looked to his way, Naruto felt like blinded. A small word from his lips and he was his slave. A gentle touch and Naruto was ready to forget everything.

But he couldn't.

He didn't know why he was crying. Had he not shed enough tears for Sasuke? Had he not cried enough for the future he lost? Had he not suffered enough because of his cruelty?

Then why?

Why Sasuke had to do this to him? Why he had to come back now, when Naruto was almost ready to leave everything behind?

Naruto gasped as he doubled over. The unknown pain was too much to bear now. Deep down, in his bones, Naruto knew the cause of it. His body was yearning for his mate's and he could do nothing to stop it. How could he order his body when it was actually his heart that cried out for _him_?

Naruto hated this. Hated feeling this vulnerable. Hated how he wanted to be with him even after his cruel betrayal.

"I'm coming," Naruto panted as his baby started crying as well.

He stood up on his shaking legs and walked up to his nest.

"I'm h-here," He curled up around his baby and held him against his chest tightly. "D-Don't cry," He said even as his tears dropped down endlessly.

* * *

Sasuke had always dismissed the pain. He had always thought of it as an unkown weakness he needed to overcome. But now he knew why. Now he knew the reason. His body was aching to have his mate close to him.

Sasuke himself had done this. Was Naruto also in pain? Sasuke couldn't stand the thought. He had deserved this and much more pain but his Omega didn't deserve what he went through because of him.

How could Sasuke say they weren't suitable? How could he even think of such a thing? Now when he gazed around his compound and clansmen, all he felt was an emptiness. They didn't have any meaning now when he didn't have his mate beside him.

He had been stupid to think he could walk away from his life mate. He had been stupid to think that what he felt for him was something passing. Yet it hadn't. It was right here, in his mind and heart and it was growing with each passing moment.

His Omega was like a wounded cat right now. He was frightened and in pain and he was showing his nails whenever Sasuke tried to get close. But in reality, he needed Sasuke. He needed his Alpha to heal the wounds he caused.

It was true that Naruto didn't need a hero. But he needed his mate and a father to his son.

Sasuke was ready to be both.

* * *

Naruto hummed to himself as he prepared the dinner. It was a nice Friday evening. He didn't need to work tomorrow. Even two days away from bossy Alphas and stupid Betas were enough to let him take a fresh breath.

His baby was lying on the couch and suckling his pacifier.

"You are good, right Yuki?" Naruto called out to his son. "I'm making tomato soup for you."

His baby gurgled, making Naruto smile. He wasn't sure if it was for hearing his mother's voice or the mention of his favorite food, Naruto didn't know. He was either way glad to hear his baby interacting with him somehow.

Naruto rolled his eyes as he heard the door opening.

"Good evening," Sasuke greeted as he entered inside casually.

Over the last weeks, Sasuke had kept coming in the mornings and evenings every single day. He knew Naruto didn't welcome him, but he still came. Sometimes he tried to make small talk and sometimes he just sat at a corner silently. Naruto was getting used to his presence so much, too much that he had gone to sleep a few times on the couch and had found himself in his nest in the morning, cuddled up against his baby.

"What are you cooking?" Sasuke asked as he sat on the floor beside the couch.

Naruto sighed deeply. "Tomato soup. It's Yuki's favorite."

"I like it as well," Sasuke murmured.

He turned and propped his arms over the couch, watching the baby. Normally, Naruto would hide away his son as soon as Sasuke appeared but now he was here. Sasuke's heart started beating strangely and his stomach made flips at the sight of the baby boy.

He was almost the exact replica of Sasuke.

He had the same pale skin and dark hair. His half-lidded coal black eyes were the exact shape as well. The heart-shape of his face and his angled nose were frighteningly like Sasuke.

"What's wrong with him?" Sasuke finally asked the question that was eating his mind.

"Nothing's wrong with my baby," Naruto replied right away. "He needs a lot of sleep to grow up."

"But he's not sleeping," Sasuke mumbled worriedly as he touched the baby's forehead.

The baby's eyes widened and he craned his neck to look at Sasuke as he took deep breaths, probably scenting the stranger. Sasuke couldn't help the fond smile that reached his lips. Yuki was so beautiful, so precious.

He took the deepest breath he could, filling his little chest and then shouted loudly, alarming his mother.

Sasuke panicked with the cry. Hiroyuki didn't seem to be crying though, he only wanted attention. But what happened next was too fast for Sasuke to process. He found himself on his butt with a big knife pressed against his throat in less than a moment.

"You don't touch my baby," Naruto hissed dangerously. "Nobody touches my baby, understood?"

Sasuke gulped with wide eyes. He had heard how vicious omega mothers could be but it was the first time he was witnessing such a thing and he was left speechless.

"Otherwise I won't hesitate to cut off your hands," Naruto said coldly. "Do not think that I wouldn't. Am I clear?"

After a tense moment, Sasuke gave a nod.

Hiroyuki started sobbing loudly, probably feeling his mother's distress.

Naruto dropped the knife immediately and scooped his baby up in his arms. "My love, don't be upset."

His baby was having a hard time calming down so Naruto flared his scent, letting Yuki feel the smell he was so used to fill his senses.

It managed to calm the baby down but at the same time, it caused Sasuke's eyes to widen as his nostrils flared.

His Omega's scent was like an allure to Sasuke. It aroused him in a second and his hands itched to hold him against his own body. Sasuke was going mad for sure. He needed Naruto in his life so badly that he feared he would do something unbecoming which would drive Naruto away from him farther.

Naruto stood by the stove, mixing the soup with a wooden spoon as he held his silent baby against his shoulder.

"How about we go to picnic by the stream tomorrow?" Naruto asked his son sweetly. "Maybe you can swim again."

Sasuke wanted to say that he wanted to come as well but he kept silent. He knew that Naruto wouldn't welcome him but at the same time, it didn't mean he wouldn't go.

Sasuke smiled to himself as he watched _his_ little family moving around in the tiny kitchen.

* * *

Naruto sang a stupid song he made up as he prepared their picnic basket. He prepared a big sandwich for himself and in box, put some soup for his baby. He grabbed two bottles of water from the fridge and filled his baby's bottle before putting them in the basket as well. He put towels in the bag and they were ready to go.

"Let's go," Naruto called to his baby sweetly as he picked him up. He managed to balance the basket with an arm.

He locked the door carefully behind him and started walking lazily. The sun was warm on his skin and it brought a smile to Naruto's face.

"My baby swims like a fish," Naruto praised his baby as arrived the stream. He stopped under a tree shade and put the basket down. He was quick to take a towel and lie his baby down on it.

He took a table cloth and laid it on the green grass quickly. He gathered Yuki back in his arms as he took off their lunch.

"Do you want to have some cheese?" He asked as he put a small piece in Yuki's mouth. His son smacked his lips as he swallowed the cheese, making Naruto smile. "Is that good?"

He kept feeding his son with the smallest piece of food for a long while patiently. He was beyond happy. Normally, Yuki refused everything. He drank some soup and wanted Naruto's milk most of the time. But now it looked like his baby was actually hungry for real food, which Naruto provided him with eagerly.

Yuki started rubbing his face against Naruto's chest after a while as he whined.

"Now something to wet your mouth, right?" He pushed open his yukata and his baby latched onto a pink nipple quickly. Naruto sighed in content as he reached for a sandwich to eat.

Life was so good like this. Just Naruto, his baby and nothing else.

"He's here."

A sudden voice caused him to jump. He turned his head to see three men watching him from a few meters away.

He drew his baby back and lied him down. He tidied his yukata before standing up and facing the three Alphas whom he recognized as his customers time to time.

"What do you want?" Naruto asked tersely.

"You, obviously," One of them said and the other two laughed heartedly.

"I'm sorry to disappoint, Alpha," Naruto said through gritted teeth. "But it's a well known fact that I don't work on the weekends."

"Come on," The tallest one smirked. "We will pay you."

"Thank you," Naruto bowed his head slightly. "Then please come back on Monday."

"Seriously, bitch?" The shortest raised a brow. "We are here and we want you."

Naruto frowned. "I take only one customer at a time."

They all snickered. "Then this will be a new experience for you."

"I don't want this," Naruto said harshly. "Leave me alone."

One of them sighed while the other two started advancing on him.

"Leave me alone!" Naruto shouted as they grabbed his arms and dragged him down on the warm grass. "No!"

A sob left his lips as he realized what was happening. One of the Alphas pushed the skirts of his yukata upwards and Naruto started kicking his legs to throw them off.

"Hold his legs."

Two of them held his legs down and parted them while one held his arms.

"Who goes first?" The one holding his right leg asked.

"I think he can take us both," The other snickered. "He must be loose."

They all laughed at their sick joke as tears welled in Naruto's eyes.

 _Not again_.

He didn't want this happening again. He had thought he had everything under his control. He had thought he could prevent the men from touching him without permission if he took their money but it looked like it wasn't working anymore.

Naruto came to his senses as Yuki started wailing loudly.

"No," He sobbed as a man settled between his legs. "Not in front of my baby, p-please!"

But they didn't listen to him. Naruto knew that they wouldn't. Alphas only liked getting whatever they wanted and giving nothing in return. His baby kept crying and Naruto turned his head to the side, he wasn't sure if he could survive this time.

He yelped as the man between his legs fell on top of him. The ones who were restraining him let go and Naruto pushed the heavy weight off of him. His eyes widened as he saw blood straining the man's clothing. He looked up and saw Sasuke, killing the other two Alphas with his sword without blinking an eye.

Naruto stood up and went to his baby immediately. He hugged him into his chest and started rocking him but no words of comfort left his lips. His tears and sobs mixed with his baby's own.

"Come here," Sasuke murmured and scooped Naruto up in his arms, taking them to the cottage.

"H-How?" Naruto managed to get out between his sobs.

"I was already on my way here," Sasuke said, his voice hard with fury. "I felt something was wrong with you. I hurried to come."

Naruto kept crying silently as his head fell on Sasuke's shoulder. "W-Why? Why they d-do this to me?"

Sasuke couldn't find an answer.

"Why did y-you leave me?" Naruto shouted weakly. "It's a-all your fault!"

"I know," The Alpha whispered and held Naruto a bit tighter. "But I'm here now. I'll protect you no matter what."

"I can't -can't trust you," Naruto sniffled.

"You are right," Sasuke admitted as they reached the cottage. It was hard, but he managed to open it with his family in his arms.

"I'm a -a whore, yes, b-but," The Omega's sobs were getting out of hand. "It d-doesn't mean I like it."

"I know," Sasuke murmured, nose buried in Naruto's hair.

Naruto looked down at his son. "Baby?"

"He's sleeping," Sasuke responded as he put Naruto down in his nest. "Let him down."

Naruto wanted to let his baby sleep in their nest but his arms weren't cooperating with him.

"Shh," Gently, Sasuke pried Naruto's arms open and laid Yuki down. "You should sleep as well."

Naruto shook his head. "I'm d-dirty. So dirty. N-Need to wash."

Sasuke gave a nod. He carried Naruto to the bathroom and settled him down on the small stool in the middle of the tiled room. He saw a big bucket at a corner and filled it with warm water before carrying it over to his Omega.

Naruto pointed at a washcloth and Sasuke was quick to snatch it. His mate dropped the yukata down to his waist and reached with his shaky hands to the bucket. Sasuke grabbed the small bowl and poured water down on his mate.

Naruto closed his eyes and relished the warmness of the water for a while. He took the washcloth then and started scrubbing his body quickly.

Sasuke watched him silently with mournful eyes for a while but he had to interrupt his mate soon. He scrubbing his fragile body raw.

"Stop," Sasuke held Naruto's hands to prevent him from harming himself any further.

He took off his soaked yukata and his mate didn't protest his nakedness, only wrapped his arms around his body as he shivered violently. Sasuke took a big towel that was hung behind the door and wrapped it around Naruto before gathering him in his arms again.

He carried him back into the room and settled him in his nest. He looked around and saw a small wardrobe at a corner. He opened it and took a yukata. He keeled before his Omega and dried him thoroughly before dressing him with the soft cotton material.

"I don't want to be r-raped again," Naruto rasped out. "It hurts s-so bad."

Sasuke wrapped his arms around his mate and drew him onto his lap swiftly. "Never again. Your Alpha's here, nobody will hurt you again. Nobody will make you do something you hate."

Naruto kept shivering. His mind was blink. He couldn't think anything healthy.

"Wh-What if they hurt my b-baby?" Naruto asked hardly.

"Nobody will hurt my son," Sasuke replied as he caressed Naruto's back.

"Y-You can't know if h-he's yours," Naruto said, his breathing irregular.

"I say he's my son, so that makes him my son," Sasuke said determinedly. "Now you'll sleep and feel better when you wake up."

"W-What if others come?" Naruto looked around frantically as Sasuke laid him down in his nest.

"I'll watch over you," Sasuke promised and kissed Naruto's forehead. "Close your eyes now. It's alright to sleep."

Naruto closed his eyes tightly but it looked like he was having a hard time with relaxing and believing Sasuke.

Sasuke threw away his carefulness around Naruto then and laid down behind him. He drew him into his chest and closed his own eyes as he caressed Naruto's stomach gently, soothing his Omega. He could feel Naruto relaxing in his arms, so lastly, he flared his scent, letting Naruto breath in it deeply.

Naruto let out a contented sigh as he fell into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

Naruto sat by his kotatsu, blushing hotly. Sasuke had left earlier reluctantly. He had insisted to take Naruto and Yuki to stay with him at the Uchiha compound but Naruto had refused. He had showed great weakness to Sasuke yesterday and he had needed his care to feel better.

Sasuke had provided him with plenty.

He had held Naruto all night long. He had prepared some food for him and fed him. He took great care of Yuki as Naruto watched them silently. It was strange. His normally silent baby looked like he was trying to communicate with the Alpha whenever he was in his arms. He scented him for long moments and cried when Sasuke let go of him.

Naruto feared that he was getting used to Sasuke's presence around and getting attached would do no good. When they left the village, they were also going to leave Sasuke behind.

The thought ached Naruto's heart. In the past all, Naruto thought of was leaving without looking back but now he was having second thoughts and all of them circled around Sasuke.

He was being stupid. Maybe Sasuke was trying to gain his favor and was going to leave him again after getting what he wanted? It was possible. It made sense.

But still, Naruto wanted to be cared, remembered, _loved_ by him.

Why everything had to be so hard?

* * *

With a shout, Sasuke defeated his opponent easily at his dojo. He was breathing harshly and sweat was dripping from his temples but nothing seemed to satisfy him.

Killing those fuckers hadn't been enough. Sasuke should have chopped them into pieces but his mate needed him at that moment, so he had left them to rot there. He just couldn't believe what they were about to do. Naruto was already so broken, something like that would kill him for sure.

Sasuke trembled when he thought of his mate. He had been so receiving of Sasuke that it had surprised and pleased him at the same time. Holding him, caring for him, providing him… Sasuke felt like these were all his only purpose in his life.

And then there was Hiroyuki. The baby was hyperaware of Sasuke. If he could talk, Sasuke was sure that he would call out to him eagerly. And Sasuke felt a strange connection between them. Maybe it was only his wishful thinking, maybe it was because he wanted Yuki to be his but it didn't matter. Sasuke had decided to claim both Naruto and Yuki as his, so it didn't matter how he came to life.

He walked to his chambers to take a shower. He had given Naruto some space to think things over, think of them and it was time to see how his Omega was faring. Sasuke almost run to the cottage and this time, instead of entering with his own keys, he knocked on the door.

He waited for a short time before Naruto parted the door carefully. Sasuke saw a sky-blue eye at first and then the door opened completely, revealing a slightly smiling Naruto behind.

Sasuke gasped as he took the sight of his Omega in. His lower lip was busted and his cheekbone was a disturbing purple.

"What happened?" Sasuke demanded as he stepped inside.

Naruto waved a hand dismissively. "A customer was angry that I asked for money after he was done."

"But…" As much as Sasuke hated it, Naruto had earned that money. "But you deserve it."

"Well, to him, I'm already a whore," Naruto explained easily. "Why should I ask for money for something I'm supposed to be doing all the time?"

Sasuke frowned. That was fucked up. He shook his head and walked to the fridge. He took ice cubes and wrapped them in a thin cloth. He took a handkerchief and wetting it, he walked to Naruto's side who was sitting by his kotatsu.

He pressed the cold compress against his mate's cheek and held it there despite his painful hiss. He cleaned the dried blood off of his Omega's lips then and cupped his cheeks.

"I won't be able to work for a while I guess," Naruto chuckled as he blushed. "Nobody wants damaged goods."

"You're not damaged," Sasuke frowned. "You are _perfect_."

Naruto blushed even deeper and his eyes widened as Sasuke kissed his bruised cheek tentatively. Nobody had kissed his cheeks before...

Naruto's heart beat unnaturally fast as he gazed into Sasuke's dark eyes which were the same as his baby son's.

He needed to get away from Sasuke and the village. As soon as possible.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading! See you all next week!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

 **Warnings: AU, Yaoi, Shounen-ai, Mpreg, Violence, unbeated -please forgive the mistakes.**

 **A/N: Welcome to the new chapter! Thank you so much for your reviews, let's see what you'll think of this chapter.**

 **By the way, our fellow reader KuroganeBlade has published a brand new KakaNaru story which is called No Looking Back. Go check it out if you like those two together!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Naruto nibbled his lips as he sat alone by his kotatsu. It wasn't long before he could leave this hellhole. He had saved enough money finally, decided which village to go and where to settle. But even if his wildest dream was about to come true, he didn't feel as excited as he should.

It was all Sasuke's fault.

He had messed Naruto up when he left and he was doing even a better job when he came back. He was making Naruto look forward seeing him. He was making Naruto crave his presence. He was soothing the pain and making him want more of his supposedly life mate.

What made Naruto's heart flutter the most was how Sasuke called Yuki his son. None of the alphas Naruto had been with would take Yuki's, a whore's baby's, responsibility. Hell, they couldn't even stand looking at him. But Sasuke sought Yuki out. He wanted to hold him, he wanted to talk to him and gave him his attention. And Naruto felt like Yuki also loved it. He felt like his baby was reacting to Sasuke's presence more than anything nowadays.

But Naruto couldn't trust him. There was no guarantee that Sasuke would stay with them. He would probably leave silently when he got bored again and Naruto couldn't allow that. He needed to protect his son more than himself.

He needed to leave the village silently without alarming anyone and settle in his new village and home. But there was still a problem with his plan. It didn't matter where he went. He carried an Alpha's scent but no mating mark. Wherever he was, people would brand him as a whore. Wherever he went, he would be shunned along with his baby.

If only he had a mark…

Naruto gasped as he jumped to his feet. If he had a mark, people would see it and think that he had a mate. Naruto could tell them his mate died somewhere, doing something… something honorable. A simple bite mark to show to people at first, and then Naruto would cover himself enough to not to be seen.

He just needed a mark.

There was only one Alpha whom Naruto could trust enough to request such a thing. Naruto went to sleep with a smile on his face that night.

* * *

"Good morning," Sasuke entered the cottage as he always did.

"Morning," Naruto nodded at him as he carried a bowl of soup to the kotatsu. "Do you want to have breakfast with us?"

"No, I'm good," Sasuke replied as he sat down. "How are you today?"

"Fine," Naruto replied as he took Yuki in his arms to feed him. He hugged him tightly first, kissed his chubby cheeks and giggled as his baby rubbed his face against his mother's for a long while.

Sasuke watched them silently for a while with a smile on his face. They were so beautiful, Sasuke wanted to possess them completely, but he held back. He feared Naruto's rejection so he tried to spend as much as time he could with them to let Naruto get used to his presence and accept him back in his life.

Every minute Sasuke spent away from his Omega, it was torture. The thought of unworthy men touching him freely was enough to boil his blood and made him murderous easily. The need to kill every single men who even dared to look Naruto's way was too strong but Sasuke swallowed it for the sake of their shared future.

"His clothes are too big," Sasuke commented as he realized the way the baby's sleeves and cuffs had been folded a couple times. Yuki wasn't a big baby either.

"I know," Naruto responded as he fed his baby with warm soup. "Babies grow fast. I can't afford buying new clothes every month."

Sasuke bit his lips in frustration. His eyes slid to the skirts of the worn out yukata Naruto wore and his heart squeezed in pain. There were thorns and holes here and there.

"And your yukata…" Sasuke couldn't finish his sentence.

Naruto followed Sasuke's gaze momentarily and then shrugged. "It's fine. I'll patch them up when I have time."

It _wasn't_ fine. Sasuke's mate deserved much more. Sasuke's mate deserved the world but he was living in such tight conditions that Sasuke remembered what a useless and cruel Alpha he was.

He stood up abruptly as Naruto blinked up to him.

"I'll see you tonight," Sasuke promised and left quickly.

He walked to the village with fast steps and to the shopping district. He had never bought something for anyone before but he was sure that he was going to love buying clothing for his Omega. Naruto had a slim figure which sometimes worried Sasuke. He had never seen him eating when he was with him and from what he had seen, Naruto was breastfeeding _their_ son, which meant he was giving away whatever he had in his body to Yuki.

He needed to be cared for carefully and abundantly and Sasuke was the only one who could provide him with everything he would ever need.

Sasuke entered the fanciest looking shop and looked around. There were colorful kimonos hung everywhere and Sasuke wasn't sure which one to choose.

"Uchiha-sama!" The shop owner, an old Alpha, wailed as soon as he saw him. "Welcome sir!"

Sasuke nodded at the man.

"How can I help you?" He asked as he entwined his fingers over his belly.

"I want a kimono," Sasuke said and then corrected himself. "Maybe more than one actually."

The old man nodded furiously. "Is it for you or as a present?"

"It's for my mate," Sasuke said, his pride of his beautiful mate unhidden in his voice.

"But of course," The owner bowed. "Do you have a specific color and pattern preferences?"

"Blue shades," Sasuke said without thinking. "Your finest silk please."

The owner bowed down again and hurried to bring out the best of the kimonos he had. Sasuke chose a clear blue one, a dark blue one, along with a pale cream and dark red one. He was about to leave the store when his eyes caught the sight of a kimono which was placed separately from the others.

It was completely black and at the skirts of it, there were orange-red colored koi fishes. It looked like they were swimming in a black sea.

"I want that one," Sasuke said right away.

"Oh, Uchiha-sama," The old Alpha took the kimono out. "This is one of a kind. The art is unique as well as the silk it was made of. So, of course, the price is higher than the rest."

"I don't care," Sasuke replied. "Wrap it up as well."

"Yes, sir," The man bowed down and put it together with the rest.

Sasuke made his payment and took the bags from the delighted man. He walked down the busy street for a while and walked into another store.

A young, Beta woman greeted him this time.

"I want whatever you have for a year old baby boy," Sasuke said.

"Of course," The woman bowed down and started running around, gathering whatever Sasuke wanted.

"Would like me to wrap them as presents?" The Beta asked.

"No need," Sasuke shook a hand. "They are for my son anyway."

The Beta blinked with wide eyes. Nobody had heard the Uchihas having a new heir but she nodded quickly and handed the bags to Sasuke.

When he walked into the compound, his hands and arms were full. His servants rushed to help him just as he started giving orders.

"Prepare the biggest, unoccupied room," He said. "One of you get a crib and lots of pillows."

His servants were stunned.

"I won't repeat myself and I want everything ready by evening," Sasuke ordered and walked to his room to take a shower.

He was going to prepare everything for his mate and son and when they came here, they were going to find a home to settle in.

Sasuke hang the kimonos he bought neatly in the closet, only leaving one out. He took care of Yuki's clothing as well and then placed his toys out for him. When the crib was brought, he instructed them to put it beside the bed and filled the bed with pillows for Naruto to nest.

He stood back and gazed at everything. It was perfect. The only thing that was missing was his mate and son and Sasuke was sure to bring them here.

Without lingering, Sasuke left the compound and made his way to Naruto's cottage. The night had already fallen so Sasuke was sure that Naruto would be alone with Yuki.

He wasn't wrong as he entered the cottage with his key and found Naruto sitting on the floor as he sang a lullaby to his baby.

"Good evening," Sasuke greeted as he sat down across from his mate.

Naruto nodded at him as he rubbed his cheek against Yuki's black hair. They both seemed so content.

Sasuke smiled softly and put the package he had under his arm on the kotatsu. "I brought this for you."

Naruto eyed it skeptically and then shook his head. "I don't accept presents from customers."

Sasuke's heat beat painfully. "…I'm not a customer."

"Oh, I guess you are not," Naruto nodded. "You are the one who whored me out."

He couldn't help it. When Sasuke came here, acted like nothing ever happened, Naruto felt like slapping him.

"Naruto, _please_ ," Sasuke pleaded as he dropped his gaze.

Naruto let out a long sigh. "Are you here to get my forgiveness? If so, it's okay. I forgive you, okay?"

Sasuke blinked. "What?"

"It looks like you're suffering a pang of conscience, but it's fine," Naruto gave the Alpha a small smile. "I keep on living, you also should. You don't have to keep coming here, you have no obligation, it's okay."

Sasuke's eyes were wide but he couldn't open his mouth to say something back.

"Go on with your life. Find yourself a clean mate and live with them," Naruto said. "You are not responsible of me. It's okay to forget and move on."

Sasuke gasped. He should have been happy, right? This was what he wanted, right? But why he couldn't feel like that? Why the hole in his heart kept widening?

"I can't leave you or my son alone," He managed to say finally.

"Sasuke," Naruto seemed to be trying to be patient with him like he would with a child. "Hiroyuki is _not_ your son. Accept it already."

Sasuke shook his head and stood on his wobbly legs. He turned to leave quickly.

"Are you alright?" Naruto's worried voice reached him but he didn't stop to answer.

He run down to the compound as fast as his legs took him.

* * *

"My Lord, are you alright?"

Sasuke blinked and looked up with the sudden voice. He was sitting by the breakfast table but he hadn't eaten anything so far. He kept staring off into the distance as Naruto's words from last night wandered over in his mind.

Sasuke nodded at the young woman as he stood up.

He couldn't do what Naruto asked of him. He couldn't leave him to himself. He couldn't let his son suffer anymore. Yuki needed to be examined. He maybe needed medicine but Naruto couldn't provide him with it. Sasuke needed to take the matters into his own hands.

He left the main house and started walking through the compound. He nodded at his clansmen as he passed by them. He walked for a long while and stopped as he reached the border of the compound, where a wooden and big house stood alone among the trees.

He walked up to the porch and knocked on the wooden door harshly. He didn't stop until the door opened to reveal a red faced, busty woman.

"Brat!" She shouted at the top of her lungs. "Are you trying to break down my goddamn door?!"

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Calm down, Tsunade. You are giving me a headache."

"You are the one who caused a headache," She retorted but still made way for him to enter.

Sasuke entered the house as he looked around. In a way, it reminded Sasuke of Naruto's house but this one was much bigger and fancier.

"Sit," Tsunade ordered and Sasuke occupied one of the seats. "Tea?"

"Sure," Sasuke nodded with a smirk. He was sure that he had waken her up from a drunken slumber.

"Don't look so smug," She sad and handed Sasuke a mug before sitting across from the young Alpha.

Tsunade was also an Alpha. As far as Sasuke knew, she was very old. But she didn't look like it, not at all. She was the best healer that had come to live, almost legendary. But she wasn't doing healing anymore. She had retired as she liked to call it.

They both sipped their teas silently for a while.

"So," Tsunade was the first to ruin the silence. "Why you are here?"

"What?" Sasuke raised his eyebrows. "Can't I come to visit once in a while?"

"No," Tsunade stated simply. "Spill now."

Tsunade was the one who had assisted both his and his brother's births so she was like a family by now. She knew Sasuke too well.

Sasuke shook his head with a smirk as he left his mug on the coffee table. "Okay, I need your help about some matters."

Tsunade raised her brows and nodded, signaling Sasuke to continue.

"Is there a way to prove a child is mine?" Sasuke asked seriously, all playfulness gone.

Tsunade blinked. "What kind of a question is that?"

"Yes or no?" Sasuke pressed.

"No," Tsunade answered. "Your mate says the child is yours and you believe them."

"What if he says the exact opposite?" Sasuke questioned.

"Your mate says the child is not yours?" Tsunade asked slowly.

Sasuke gave a jerky nod.

"I have never heard of such a thing before," Tsunade shook her head. "Are we talking about an Omega here?"

Sasuke nodded.

"Omegas only be with their Alphas," Tsunade said. "They wouldn't take cheating lightly. It's against their instincts."

Sasuke sighed as he nodded.

"Who's this Omega?" Tsunade asked skeptically.

Sasuke was silent for a while. "... Naruto."

Tsunade blinked her eyes for a moment, trying to recall the somehow familiar name. "Ah," She nodded as she remembered who Naruto was. "I understand that you may have developed some feelings for him but it's best for you to find another mate."

"No," Sasuke shook his head furiously. "It has to be him."

"And why is that?" Tsunade raised her eyebrows.

"Because he's my life mate," Sasuke responded. "That's why."

Tsunade's eyes widened as she stood up. "Wait -wait... How do you know that?"

Sasuke glared at the woman. "I just felt it when we met. He did too."

"When?" Tsunade questioned.

"Two years ago," Sasuke answered. "We met accidentally. I guess I triggered his heat and I claimed him that day -minus the mating mark."

"You mean to tell me you were his first? You claimed him first?" Tsunade asked with wide eyes.

Sasuke nodded.

"But you left to mate with another?" Tsunade questioned slowly, as if trying to process everything Sasuke was spilling.

Sasuke pursed his lips and gave a nod.

"Are you an idiot?!" Tsunade shouted at the top of her lungs. "Who in their right minds leave their life mate?"

"I thought we weren't suitable, okay?" Sasuke defended himself.

"Shut up you brat," Tsunade hissed as she sat down. She rubbed her temples like she had made the most tiring conversation ever. And maybe she had. "The child is yours," She said at last.

Sasuke's eyes widened. "How do you know that?"

Tsunade glared at the Uchiha heir. "You've claimed your life mate first. You're his rightful mate. Naruto can't have any other's child. Just like you can't father a child unless it's with him."

Sasuke blinked. Two years... Sasuke had desired to be a father. Two years he had waited but all he had gained was disappointment in the end. But in reality he already had a son. His mate, his destined, life mate had birthed a son to him and he was raising him all alone under the worst circumstances.

"I didn't know such a thing," Sasuke said softly.

"Well, _normal_ people do not leave their life mates," Tsunade said pointedly. "But back in the days, it was easier for people to find their destined mates. As the time passes, the population increases thus the possibility of finding one's mate decreases. If somebody chooses a mate for themselves, there will be no problem. But if fools like you part from their destined mates, they won't be able to have children because life mates' bodies and souls recognize each other's. Naruto's body will never accept a child if it's not from you."

Sasuke felt relief and pride at the same time for that.

"It's good for you," Tsunade agreed, then let out a short sigh. "When I was young, I had also found my life mate, Dan. We mated but before our binding ceremony, I lost him."

Sasuke winced. That didn't sound good at all.

"Then, years later, I found my chosen mate," Tsunade smiled and then frowned as she looked in the direction of the back rooms. "Jiraiya! Wake up you pervert! I'm hungry, prepare my breakfast!"

Sasuke bit the inside of his cheek. He couldn't imagine being the mate of an Alpha woman such as Tsunade.

"Anyway, because I had been with my destined mate first, Jiraiya and I never had children," Tsunade explained. "But I guess that's okay. He's like a child anyway."

Sasuke chuckled as he shook his head.

"Tea?" Tsunade asked but Sasuke shook his head.

"There is one more thing," Sasuke said with an apologetic smile.

Tsunade shook her hand. "Go ahead."

"The baby, _my son_ ," Sasuke gulped. "He's ill."

"Ill?" Tsunade blinked. "What's wrong with him?"

"I'm not sure," Sasuke shook his head. "It's like he's always sleepy or worse, numb. He can't speak, he can't walk, he mostly lies there all day long. He's already at least one year old. He should have been doing all of these, right?"

Tsunade let out a deep sigh. "You weren't here when the baby was born, right?"

The Alpha male shook his head.

"And nobody thought you the first thing you should do when you become a father, right?" Tsunade questioned.

Sasuke blinked, his confusion written all over his face.

"Normally, Alpha fathers teach their Alpha sons these things," Tsunade said. "But you were only eight when you lost him. It's no wonder you're in the darkness about the matter."

"What?" Sasuke sat up straighter.

"Listen brat," Tsunade looked into Sasuke's eyes directly. "Just like claiming your mate, the mother of your children, you should also claim your offspring."

Sasuke gave a nod, signaling that he was listening closely.

"You mark your mate here," Tsunade showed the bite mark on her neck. "And your child here," She showed her left arm's wrist for Sasuke to see.

There was another mark there. It wasn't as prominent as the mating mark, but it was still there.

Sasuke pushed up his sleeve quickly and checked his wrists. His eyebrows rose as he saw a faint bite mark there.

"I never knew…" He gasped.

Tsunade nodded. "Your father claimed you after you were born. He gave you the mark and the scent you carry now. Otherwise, like your son experiencing now, children cannot ground themselves. Their mother gives them birth but as the second stage, they need their fathers to come to life," Tsunade took a deep breath. "That poor baby… He's floating in the nothingness now. No healer, no medicine can help him but his Alpha father."

Sasuke jumped to his feet. He felt like going crazy. His son was suffering because of him now. Sasuke needed to make everything right.

"Naruto," Sasuke rasped out. "Will he be alright?"

"You know we don't get any diseases," Tsunade said. "But I can't know how will he feel inside."

Sasuke nodded.

"You must be the most stupid Alpha I've ever seen," Tsunade commented with a smirk. "But you have the power to set things right."

Sasuke gave a jerky nod. "Thanks for everything."

Tsunade waved a hand carelessly as the other Alpha left. "Bring them to visit one day."

Sasuke started walking to Naruto's cottage with fast steps. This was going to end today. Sasuke was going to claim both his mate and son. He didn't care what Naruto would say anymore. He had already delayed enough. He had no patience for even a minute lost.

* * *

"Shikamaru, welcome!" Naruto beamed as he saw the Alpha at his doorstep.

"Hello," The lazy looking Alpha nodded as he entered the cottage.

"How are you?" Naruto asked as Shikamaru settled down.

"Tired," Shikamaru answered. "Man, why would someone need a ceremony for mating? It's so stupid."

Naruto giggled as he sat down across from him. "Come on! It's only once in a life time."

"It doesn't make it less boring," Shikamaru countered.

Naruto shook his head with a smile. Shikamaru was hopeless.

"How have you been?" The Alpha asked.

"Good," Naruto replied and smiled brightly. "I'm ready!"

"To leave?" Shikamaru questioned.

"Yes," Naruto nodded.

"Wow," Shikamaru smiled. "Your dream's coming true finally, huh?"

Naruto nodded again. "Though, there is something…"

"What is it?" Shikamaru questioned.

Naruto took a deep breath. "I need your help."

"If I can help it," Shikamaru nodded.

"Uhm," Naruto bit his lips. "I need you to give me a bite mark."

Shikamaru blinked. "Excuse me?"

"Y-You see," Naruto gulped. "Wherever I go, people will know me as a whore because I have no mating mark. So I thought that if I have a mark to show off, nobody will bother me."

"But, Naruto…" Shikamaru started slowly, trying not to hurt his friend's feelings. "You know that I'm about to be mated. I can't take you as my mate."

"No!" Naruto shook his hands as he blushed. "I mean just bite me. Deep enough to last for some time, that's all I want."

"But what will happen when it heals?" Shikamaru questioned.

"I won't let anyone see it afterwards," Naruto provided quickly.

Shikamaru seemed conflicted but he let out a sigh and then smiled. "This is the least I can do for your happiness, right?"

"Shika!" Naruto cried in delight and threw himself in his friend's arms.

Shikamaru chuckled as he rubbed Naruto's back. "I'll miss you, you know."

"Me too," Naruto murmured as he squeezed the Alpha in his hold.

"Okay," Shikamaru drew back. "How do we do this?"

"Just…" Naruto sat on his knees and pulled down the side of his yukata, revealing his flawless neck to his friend. "Just make sure it's deep."

"This will hurt," Shikamaru winced as he drew Naruto closer to him.

"It's fine," Naruto smiled as he held onto the Alpha's shoulders. "You know that I can take it."

"Alright," Shikamaru nodded and opened his mouth widely, revealing his sharp teeth and longer than normal canines.

Naruto shut his eyes tightly and prepared himself for the coming pain. Alphas had sharper teeth than the others so he knew that it was going to hurt. But Naruto had been hurt so badly in his life that the idea of fearing a simple bite was laughable.

He squeezed his eyes tighter as he felt Shikamaru's hot breath on his skin and suddenly jumped in his place as the door to the cottage opened.

Sasuke stepped inside and froze where he was.

Naruto blinked and drew back immediately. "S-Sasuke… What are you doing here?"

"What are _you_ doing?!" Sasuke hissed. "Are you giving yourself to another?!"

"No!" Naruto cried as he jumped to his feet. "It's not like that!"

"I don't care how it is," Sasuke snarled. "You belong to me and you are no longer allowed to let yourself touched by others, understood?"

Naruto shivered at the possessive tone of his life mate. "Y-You can't order me around!"

"I'll say this only once," Sasuke growled as he stomped to Naruto. "You are no longer free. You _are_ mine," Sasuke hissed. "Now go get our son, we are leaving."

"What are you talking about?!" Naruto cried.

" _Naruto!_ " Sasuke shouted, using his alpha voice and scent to make him submit. "I'm your Alpha. Don't question me. It's for your good. Now. Do as I say."

Naruto gritted his teeth. He took Yuki from his nest and stood before Sasuke defiantly even as tears filled his eyes.

"It'll be okay," Sasuke promised softly before kissing his Omega's eyelids tenderly.

Naruto was too shocked to do anything so when Sasuke held his hand and dragged him away he didn't open his mouth at all.

Shikamaru sighed and then smiled softly. "Troublesome."

* * *

 **Finally Sasuke takes matters into his own hands! Most of you were waiting for this moment lol. I hope you liked this chapter, see you all next week!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Diclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

 **Warnings: AU, Mpreg, Shounen-ai, Yaoi, unbetaed -please forgive the mistakes.**

 **A/N: Hello guys! Welcome to the new chapter! Thank you all so much for worrying about me. You sent reviews and PMs and I was deeply touched and so happy. I've announced of facebook page and on my tumblr about the delay but I'm sure most of you didn't see it. I was out of the town so I couldn't post the new chapter yesterday but here it is now. I'm so sorry for making you wait.**

 **Please enjoy!**

* * *

"You don't know what you are doing," Naruto said with his quivering voice as they walked into the village fastly. "What will people think when they see me beside you?"

"I will kill them all," Sasuke said easily.

"You have gone mad!" Naruto cried.

"Yes, I have," Sasuke said. "You drove me crazy."

Naruto sobbed quietly. All of his dreams, all of his plans to leave was getting crushed right in front of his eyes and he felt too weak to do anything against his stupid Alpha.

Sasuke stopped abruptly. "Give Yuki to me."

Naruto didn't resist to his demand. His baby cooed in his sleep as he buried his face in Sasuke's neck. The Alpha wrapped an arm around his thin waist and glued him against his side as they walked into the village.

The night had fallen already and people were out to enjoy the warm evening. The stores were open and the villagers were all around. Shopping, eating, drinking, simply living.

Naruto looked down as they neared the center. He was used getting called names and being touched in public but he didn't want that happening with his baby and Sasuke by his side.

"Hold your head high," Sasuke said as he squeezed Naruto tighter. "You've done nothing wrong. Nothing that's happened was your fault."

Naruto blinked away his tears and looked up.

"Just like that," Sasuke praised him and kissed his brow.

As people noticed them, silence descended over the village. They watched with wide eyes as anAlpha Lord carried the whore beside him like he was his other half. They made way to the unlikely pair as the two passed through them. Nobody opened their mouths. No ill word was formed in Sasuke's presence.

Naruto took a sigh of relief.

"You don't need to fear anymore," Sasuke said. "I'll protect you no matter what."

Naruto shook his head. How could he believe anything Sasuke said? A part of him wanted him so badly that Naruto thought he wouldn't be able to function without him. But the other part of him hated him with such a passion that he wanted to burn him along as well.

Why everything had to be so complicated?

Naruto's eyes widened as they walked into the Uchiha compound. He had only seen the walls surrounding it before and never been inside. Uchiha was the most strict clan of all and it was where Sasuke was taking him into. Into a prison.

When Sasuke entered inside unceremoniously, his servants were startled. But what caused them shocked gasps and wide eyes was the Omega beside him.

"Have you prepared my mate's room?" Sasuke asked.

Nobody commented wisely but there were identical nods.

"Good," Sasuke grunted. "You may retire for the night."

Sasuke took Naruto to the room he had prepared earlier in the day and was pleased to find a crib along with soft looking cushions and pillows.

"This is our room," Sasuke commented. "Is there anything you don't like? I'll have it changed."

Naruto shook his head with wide eyes. He couldn't believe the things Sasuke had prepared for him. Especially the toys and baby supplies brought tears into his eyes but he couldn't let himself be fooled by any of these.

"Sasuke," Naruto tried to reason with the Alpha. "I can't stay here. Haven't you seen your workers' faces? Nobody will accept me as your mate. You will be the one who's hurting in the end," Naruto pleaded. "Just let me go."

"No," Sasuke replied tersely. "I want you with me. You've suffered enough, I'll be with you no matter what."

"Sasuke," Naruto croaked, suddenly feeling too tired to even speak. "I told you before, didn't I? You are not responsible of me. It's okay."

"I want us to be real mates," Sasuke declared as he looked into the wide, blue eyes. "I want to be bonded."

Naruto took a step backwards as he shook his head furiously. He couldn't… He didn't want to be Sasuke's mate, did he? But even as he tried to distance from the Alpha, it was like his whole existence was reaching out to him.

Sasuke laid Yuki in his new bed gently and stomped to Naruto's side. He took his hand in his and dragged him to the bed. He sat at the edge and took Naruto in his lap.

"It's okay," Sasuke whispered as he caressed Naruto's hair and then his back soothingly. "All will be perfect."

Naruto felt like paralyzed as his instincts took over. He shuddered as Sasuke started scenting his hair, the back of his ears and finally his neck. He breathed in Naruto's scent for a long while and then licked his Omega's neck slowly.

Naruto shivered as he held onto Sasuke's shoulders. He felt like he was losing his mind. Sasuke's scent and touch was too much to bear.

Sasuke wrapped his arms around Naruto's thin waist and held him flush against his chest.

"You are _mine_ ," He growled before sinking his sharp into the tender flesh.

Naruto yelped softly as his body jerked. He felt the Alpha's canines piercing into his skin before Sasuke bit him wholly. The Omega felt a burning sensation as if the mark was burning itself into his skin. He felt Sasuke sucking a big gulp of his blood and then the Alpha was licking the wound he made as his saliva entered Naruto's body slowly, sealing his scent into Naruto's body like a second identity.

Naruto whimpered with the pain and Sasuke looked up to him. The Alpha cupped his cheeks and kissed his plush lips slowly. Naruto found himself responding.

Sasuke knew with that single kiss how inexperienced his Omega actually was. He titled his head to the side and thought his mate how to please them both. Naruto moaned at the back of his throat and Sasuke drew back to let him take the air he needed.

"You are so beautiful," Sasuke whispered in awe as he brushed Naruto's hair out of his face.

Naruto couldn't answer, his eyelids were dropping down heavily.

"Let's get you to bed," Sasuke maneuvered his mate into his arms and laid him down in the middle of the bed.

"Yuki?" Naruto requested softly.

"Yes," Sasuke gave a nod. He went to the crib and cradled his sleeping son in his arms. Kissing his pale forehead, Sasuke placed him beside his mother.

He took his small hand in his much bigger one and kissed his tiny fingers one by one. He pushed down the sleeve of the onesie he wore and kissed his thin wrist before sinking his teeth into the soft skin.

"Wh-What are you doing?" Naruto asked as he struggled to stay awake. "Don't hurt him please."

Yuki winced in his sleep but otherwise showed no signs of awakening. Sasuke licked the wound he made slowly and then started rubbing his face against his son's body slowly, sharing his scent with him.

"Wh-What?" Naruto asked as Sasuke placed the sleeping baby in his arms back again.

Sasuke wasn't surprised to see that Naruto also didn't know about the mark Yuki needed in order to live. His mate was an orphan and Sasuke doubted that anybody thought him these things.

"He's fine," Sasuke assured as he caressed is Omega's hair. "Go to sleep now. Tomorrow will be a new and better day."

Naruto couldn't say anything back. His eyelids dropped down and he fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

Sleeping this long was so sweet, Naruto decided even before he awakened. Normally, his customers would start banging at his door to arouse him so that they could take whatever they wanted from him and leave. This day seemed to be the opposite of the usual though. Because _normally_ , even if he awakened, his baby would be lying beside him silently.

But right now, there were small hands slapping his cheeks repeatedly as joyful giggles accompanied them. Naruto's eyes snapped open.

Yuki was sitting on the bed beside him and his dark eyes were open widely. His mouth opened in happiness and he let out a delighted cry as he saw his mother awake.

"Yuki?" Naruto blinked as he sat up. This was the most beautiful and cruel dream he had ever had.

"Na!" Yuki called out happily.

Naruto held his breath as his baby crawled into his lap and started tugging at the collar of his yukata.

"Yu-ki?" Naruto blinked as tears started leaving his eyes. Was this real? "My baby…"

Yuki whined as he couldn't access to what he wanted. He tugged at his mother's yukata some more and then cried in frustration. "Ma!"

"Yuki!" Naruto wailed as he gathered his baby in his arms. He repeated his name like it was an old chant as he hugged the small body as tight as he could.

How? How could this happen? How could his baby get getter over the night? But Naruto wasn't complaining. All of his life, he had never been this happier. Seeing his baby's eyes open, moving around and actually calling out to him… If Naruto died at that moment, he wouldn't have cared one bit.

His biggest desire and dream had come true. There was nothing more Naruto would want in this world anymore.

"Baby," Naruto sniffled. "I love you so much…"

His baby clang to him tightly as he tangled his small hands in his hair, holding onto his mother as tight as he could.

Naruto looked up as he heard the door opening and Sasuke walked inside with an adoring smile.

"He's better, right?" Sasuke asked as he climbed on the bed beside them.

"H-How?" Naruto asked as he kissed his baby's head. "You b-bit him yesterday and now…"

"He needed me to claim him as mine," Sasuke explained as he caressed his son's hair. Yuki looked up to him and crawled into his arms.

Sasuke smiled widely as he took his son from his armpits and raised him above his head, causing him to giggle madly. He held him against his chest as his heart soared.

"But he's not-" Naruto started protesting even as his heart hurt with the beauty of the sight that was before him.

"You and I are life mates, Naruto," Sasuke explained. "We can't have children unless it's us together. If not, you would have gotten pregnant by now, don't you think so?" Sasuke questioned. "You're an Omega, it's impossible for you not to conceive this long."

Naruto bit his lips as he nodded slowly. "S-So, Yuki's o-our baby."

"Yes," Sasuke whispered as he kissed the mating mark on Naruto's neck gently. " _Our_ son."

Naruto shivered as he drew back.

He couldn't believe any of this. He had a mating mark as he always wanted and most important of all, his baby was fine. His baby was actually fine. Thanks to Sasuke…

Naruto looked to the Alpha who was laughing joyfully as Yuki was trying to chew on his chin. They looked beautiful together. Like a real family. Like they had never been separated. But could Naruto really trust Sasuke? There was still a doubt inside of him and it was eating his mind.

"He's hungry," Sasuke said, drawing Naruto back into reality as he handed their baby back to his mother.

Sasuke stood up as Naruto cradled his baby in his arms.

"I'll wait for you in the dining hall," Sasuke said. "It's the last door in the corridor."

With that, he left, giving Naruto privacy to feed their son.

Naruto stared into the closed door for a while until Yuki started sobbing softly.

"Oh, my love," Naruto pushed down his yukata immediately. "I'm sorry. Here-" He changed his baby's position and Yuki latched onto a nipple immediately, sucking furiously as tears glistened in his dark eyes.

Naruto wanted to be angry with Sasuke, he really did, but he had cured his baby… He would be forever thankful to him. He would do everything he asked of him but being his mate? He wasn't so sure about that.

"Do you like your father?" Naruto asked softly to his baby but he already knew the answer. "I wouldn't want you to go on without him anymore, but…"

Naruto sighed shakily. Everything had become even more complicated.

Shaking his head, Naruto laid Yuki down in the middle of the bed and changed his diaper quickly. It seemed like Sasuke had bought their son the best brands of everything. The thought warming his heart, Naruto gathered his baby in his arms and left for the dining hall.

Yuki looked around with wide eyes, trying to take everything in as he bubbled endlessly. It was the most beautiful melody to Naruto's ears. Hearing his baby talk like this brought new tears to his eyes but Naruto didn't let them fall. He didn't want to shed tears because he was happy. He only wanted to hold his baby as close as possible to him and watch him for countless hours.

Naruto saw a servant walking past him. Without knowing what to do, he gave a tentative smile.

"Good morning," He said softly.

The beta woman glared at him in disgust and hurried away.

Naruto swallowed tightly. He run down the rest of the corridor and entered the room Sasuke instructed as he panted.

"What happened?" Sasuke was at his side in lightning speed with a frown.

"The expected," Naruto said after taking his breathing under control.

"What do you mean?" Sasuke asked, his frown deepening.

"Seriously, Sasuke," Naruto looked up to the Alpha wearily. "They look at me and see a whore. They don't understand why you would want me to be your mate."

"Then I will replace all of them if they don't know to respect to their Alpha's mate," Sasuke hissed.

Naruto shook his head. Sasuke would never understand, would he?

There were fingers running through his hair but Naruto couldn't look up as a dark blush dusted his cheeks. Sasuke massaged his mate's scalp for a moment before burying his nose in his sunshine hair. He took a deep breath and let his Omega's scent fill all of his senses.

"You are perfect," Sasuke whispered as his lips wandered in Naruto's hair. "So beautiful," His hands run through Naruto's back and wrapped around his thin waist, holding him tightly. "My mate," He kissed Naruto's cheek and Naruto shivered in delight. "The mother of my son," Sasuke buried his face in Naruto's neck. "For so long I wished to have a child. For so long I desired you… Now that I have you I won't let anything upset you. I will find the cause and get rid of it."

"Don't-" Naruto whispered breathlessly. "Don't touch me easily like this."

Naruto was overwhelmed. The sense of actually belonging was making him light-headed. He had wanted – _needed_ this for so long that he wanted to let everything go, curl up in Sasuke's arms and demand that he make everything okay.

But he couldn't. Every time he tried to forget, reality was like a harsh slap to his face and it hurt more than Naruto could put into words.

"You want this," Sasuke countered as his hands cupped Naruto's cheeks, making him look up to him, his lips dangerously close to the Omega's own. "You _love_ me."

Sasuke knew it. After marking Naruto, he could easily feel his emotions and as much as Naruto tried to hide it, it was there. The love he held for his life mate was green and alive.

Naruto gulped as he looked away. "Don't use my love for you against me."

"I want it," Sasuke said softly, kissing the corner of Naruto's lips. "I want your love."

Naruto shook his head and stepped away like breaking a spell.

"I don't want to share a room," Naruto said boldly. "And Yuki stays with me."

Sasuke gave a nod. Naruto was accepting staying together with him, it was more than enough. _For now_.

"Let's have breakfast," Sasuke suggested and guided Naruto to the table where it was prepared like a feast. "Yuki should be able to eat solid food now."

Naruto smiled in happiness.

True to Sasuke's word, Yuki ate everything his parents fed him with throatily.

"I'm so happy," Naruto said after the breakfast as he wiped a tear quickly. "This was all I have ever wanted. For what I lived. It's like a dream."

"Try to forget the bad times," Sasuke said. He was holding Yuki's hands and was helping him walk around as their son took wobbly, eager steps. "He'll grow up to be a strong Alpha."

Naruto nodded. Now that his baby was healthy, Naruto couldn't wait to teach him, raise him, give everything to him.

"Sasuke," Naruto called out unsurely.

"Yes?" Sasuke looked towards his mate. He was sitting by the low windows and watching the gardens.

"Why did you come back?" Naruto asked after taking a deep breath. "I understand why you left, but why did you come back… _to me?_ "

Sasuke let out a sigh. "Each day spent away from you showed me that I made the mistake of my life. There is a reason why we are life mates. There is no other for me besides you. I learned it the hard way and very late. But I think it thought me how precious and important you are to me," Sasuke said with a soft smile. "I know your value in my life than the other Alphas out there who take their mates for granted."

Naruto blushed deeply and looked away quickly.

Sasuke smirked at the reaction. He knew that he would have Naruto willingly in the end, it was just a matter of time.

* * *

"Naruto, let's get going," Sasuke called as he entered the Omega's quarters.

It had been two weeks since Naruto had started living with Sasuke. Things were fragile between them. Sasuke never did anything Naruto would object to. He respected his every wish and waited eagerly to please him. But he couldn't let him stay indoors like this anymore.

Naruto refused to leave his room unless it was absolutely necessary. He didn't want to be seen out of the compound, saying that it was going to trouble Sasuke. But how could it be trouble? Sasuke wanted to show the whole village who his mate was. He wanted everyone to see how perfect, how beautiful, how strong he was. And most important of all, he wanted everyone to see whom Naruto belonged to.

"I don't want to go," Naruto objected as he put the sleeping Yuki in his crib.

"Come on," Sasuke insisted. "You need some fresh air. And we can get Yuki whatever he needs together."

Naruto bit his lips. Yuki needed some wet tissues as well as a new set of diapers. "… You get them."

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "No, I want you to show me the best one. We will get it together."

The brands Sasuke had picked for Yuki were all fancy but they had irritated his sensitive skin, causing him to get teary eyed more than once and that wasn't acceptable. Not at all.

"What of Yuki?" Naruto questioned slowly.

Sasuke smiled softly. "Don't worry, I've arranged an Omega maid to look after him."

"They won't hurt him, right?" Naruto asked fearfully.

"Never," Sasuke replied right away. "He's my son. The heir to this clan. He's going to be their Alpha some day. They can't harm their Alpha. And if they do, they know to fear my rage."

Naruto still looked reluctant but he gave a slow nod in the end. "Okay."

"Great," Sasuke smiled. "Let's go."

Nodding, Naruto kissed Yuki's cheek and left the room after Sasuke.

This was a date they never had in Sasuke's mind and he intended to make it perfect.

"It's getting cooler," Sasuke commented as they left the compound.

Naruto nodded as he looked around warily.

Rolling his eyes, Sasuke grabbed Naruto's hand and kissed the back of it. "Stop that. I want your attention on me."

Naruto shook his head as he smiled softly.

Naruto had born loving Sasuke. There was no doubt about that. But it didn't mean that he knew anything about him. Sure, Sasuke was the perfect Alpha for him, the one he needed to spend the rest of his life with but Naruto didn't know what could be in between. And to be honest, that in between hadn't been the most pleasant one up to this point.

But Sasuke was trying so hard. He was doing everything in his power to make Naruto happy. He actually didn't need to. He had made Naruto's baby okay. There was nothing more Naruto could ask for. There was nothing else he wanted to have.

But it felt like Sasuke would try to give everything to him despite him.

"We should go to eat somewhere," Sasuke commented as they walked side by side, Sasuke never letting go of Naruto's warm hand.

"I thought we were out for a small shopping," Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"Of course that and a bit more," Sasuke smirked. "What do you like to eat most?"

"Uhmm," Naruto thought for a while. "I'm not sure… I don't really care about food."

"Come on," Sasuke pressed as he squeezed his mate's hand. "There should be something."

Naruto shrugged. "Maybe sushi? It's been a really long time since I've had some. It was before…" Naruto looked down, his voice barely audible. "Before you mated me."

Sasuke gritted his teeth. It meant that after Sasuke left him Naruto hadn't been able to go to anywhere to eat anything he wanted. He was probably scared of people's reactions when they saw him in a restaurant.

Sasuke wrapped his arm around Naruto's shoulder and held him against his side tightly as they entered the village.

"Let's go there, sushi sounds really good now," Sasuke said as he guided Naruto into a fancy looking restaurant.

Naruto's eyes widened. "Let's… let's not. It won't be good. They won't welcome me."

"If my mate wants something," Sasuke scoffed. "They will provide him with it."

"Sasuke you don't understand," Naruto pleaded. "Please, let's just go back."

" _You_ don't understand," Sasuke replied. "Every single person in this village needs to know that you are my mate. And if they hurt you in any way, I'll make them pay."

Naruto bit his lips. Even if he disliked it, he found himself making his body smaller and hiding in Sasuke's half embrace. His mate's arm slid down to his waist and he held him tighter as he kissed his forehead.

As soon as they entered inside, the workers' attention gathered on Sasuke immediately.

"Uchiha-sama!" The owner of the restaurant run to their side. "Welcome my Lord!"

Sasuke nodded at the man. "A private section for me and my mate, please."

The man's eyes went to Naruto and they widened momentarily but he wisely didn't open his mouth. He bowed down deeply. "This way."

Sasuke followed after the man into a private area. Everything looked elegant enough for Sasuke's tastes. They settled down on the floor with Naruto still clinging to his mate.

Sasuke didn't mind. He only held his Omega tighter and placed kisses in his hair occasionally.

"What would you like to have?" The owner asked politely.

"Sushi and some of everything you have," Sasuke ordered.

"Right away," Bowing down again, the man left quickly.

To Sasuke's pleasure, Naruto didn't let go of him and Sasuke took full advantage of that. He run his hand along Naruto's back and felt his ribs slowly.

"I want you to eat more," He commented. "Yuki depends on you as well. You need to be healthy for both of you."

Naruto nodded slowly.

"But it's okay," Sasuke said softly as he caressed his mate's hair. "Everything will get better in time. You don't need to worry about anything."

Naruto nodded again as warmness spread through his body. When Sasuke showed his care and concern easily like this, he felt like staying by his side forever as his mate. Life had been so harsh with him up to this point that he just wanted to be an ordinary Omega.

He wanted to have an ordinary home and an ordinary Alpha. He wanted to do the carefree things the other omegas did. He wanted to drop his barriers, not try look so tough anymore and just be an Omega. He wanted his Alpha to take care of him. Was it too much to ask?

"Never," Sasuke said suddenly and Naruto looked up in surprise. "It's okay to let go. I'm here to take care of you. It's okay to be not so strong anymore. I'll keep you both safe and happy. I swear on my life."

Naruto gulped and whispered softly. "I-I think I believe you."

Sasuke smiled. "Thank you."

He couldn't help but leaned over and kissed Naruto's plush lips chastely. His Omega let the contact linger for a long moment before looking away with a soft blush dusting over his cheeks.

The small spark of heat that started in Naruto's body after Sasuke marked him started growing bigger slowly. It was like Sasuke was feeding it with his simple words and touches.

Naruto looked up as the owner appeared again with waiters on his tail. He was quick to fill the small table with various plates before bowing down.

"Is there anything else you would like?" The owner asked politely.

"Naruto?" Sasuke questioned his mate.

Naruto took in all the food with wide eyes and shook his head.

"Alright," Sasuke gave the man a nod and bowing down once again, he left quickly. "Let's start," Sasuke took the nearby chopsticks and handed them to his mate's bony hand.

Naruto nodded slowly and took a sushi piece before closing his eyes in pleasure.

Sasuke watched him fondly for a while before pouring himself a cup of sake. He didn't suggest Naruto any, knowing that it wouldn't be good for him to drink while breastfeeding.

"You eat too!" Naruto protested after a while, his mouth full with whatever he had managed to fit inside.

With a smirk, Sasuke opened his mouth, looking directly at Naruto but making no move.

Naruto huffed as he flushed. He took a piece of sushi and put it in Sasuke's awaiting mouth.

The Alpha chewed slowly as he nodded. "It's really good. We should come here again with Yuki."

Naruto nodded happily. "He... He loves you already."

Sasuke smiled. "I love him too. He's so precious to me."

Naruto nodded with pink cheeks and returned to stuffing his face with the delicious food. Occasionally, he fed Sasuke as well as they talked about this or that. Nothing too serious, but they all had a hint of future underneath them, making Naruto hopeful for it for the first time in years.

They left the restaurant hand in hand. With a start, Naruto realized that he was getting used to the warmness Sasuke provided him with. It just felt so natural. This was what was supposed to happen and when it was like this, it felt like everything in the world was right.

"How about this one?" Sasuke asked as he showed Naruto a pack of diapers.

"Hmm," Naruto squinted his eyes as he read the tiny letters.

Sasuke had brought him to a high-end market and he was analyzing every product with him closely, trying to learn what his son needed from his mate.

"I guess that one's okay," Naruto nodded. "And a powder for his burns..."

Sasuke pointed at the section.

"This one," Naruto smiled as he took one.

"Great," Sasuke smiled back. "Anything else you would want?"

Naruto shook his head. "Nothing at all."

Sasuke nodded, not wanting to pressure his mate. They walked to the cashier together and waited for the beta girl to account everything. She seemed not to know the price of the powder so she left quickly to ask her superior.

Naruto walked out of the store as Sasuke waited for the girl. The night had fallen and stars were twinkling. Naruto bit his lips, hoping that Yuki wasn't awake yet. If he awoke, Naruto was sure that he was causing a havoc in the silent Uchiha household. The thought made him smile. He felt like it was an ordinary day in his ordinary life. He was out with his mate and his baby was awaiting his return at home. The most perfect thing in life was actually the most simple things, wasn't it?

"Naruto."

Naruto looked to side as he heard his name being called and his eyes widened slightly.

"Alpha," He acknowledged the big man with a nod of his head. The man was a regular of his and he liked Naruto's company even more than his own mate's. He often insisted to see Naruto on the weekends as well.

"I've been waiting for you at your home," He said as he approached the Omega. "But you were nowhere to be seen."

"I'm not..." Naruto cleared his throat. He should have expected such a thing occurring. "I'm not working anymore."

The Alpha raised his eyebrows and then smiled in delight. "Then I'll take you to be mine."

"Uhmm," Naruto took a step backwards, not liking where this conversation was going. "You already have a mate, right?"

"Don't worry," The Alpha smiled encouragingly. "I'll treasure you equally."

Naruto tried to smile back as he shook his head. "Thank you. But I do not wish to be your mate."

The Alpha's smile replaced with a frown immediately. "Why?"

"I..." Naruto breathed deeply as he pulled down the side of his kimono, revealing his marked neck. "I already have a mate."

The Alpha's face reddened as he took in the sight of Naruto's mark. "Who?!"

Naruto's eyes widened in fear. "D-Doesn't matter."

"Answer me, whore!" The Alpha shouted at the top of his lungs as he advanced on Naruto.

The people who were passing by stopped to see what was happening and they all were surprised to see the Omega whore at this part of the village.

"Don't touch me!" Naruto shouted and was ready to run away when Sasuke emerged from the store.

His eyes were slitted and his jaw was set tightly. Without a word, he grabbed the other Alpha's shoulder and turned him around.

"If my mate tells you not to touch him, you won't," Sasuke hissed as he grabbed the man's throat tightly. "Actually, you won't touch him at all. You won't even look at his way."

The Alpha held onto Sasuke's hand to pry it away but Sasuke squeezed his throat even tighter.

"Naruto belongs to me," Sasuke said loudly, for every witness to hear. "I won't hear or see such disrespect again or I won't hesitate to make you all pay."

The man had long since stopped struggling. He was panting for a breath as his face purpled.

"Sasuke," Naruto approached his mate slowly and held onto his strong bicep as he whispered soothingly. "Let go of him."

Sasuke shook his head.

"Let go," Naruto tried again. "... Our son must have woken up. I'm sure he wants to see his father."

That seemed to do the trick. Sasuke let go of the man and the Alpha fell on the ground as he wheezed.

Sasuke wrapped an arm around Naruto's waist and guided him trough the watching people. He didn't notice the hateful eyes but Naruto did.

He tried to ignore them but it was impossible.

How was this going to work out?

* * *

 **I'm so happy that Yuki's back to his health! There are only two chaps left sadly... Thank you so much for reading, see you all next week on our usual time!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Sasuke owns Naruto.**

 **Warnings: AU, Mpreg, Yaoi, Shounen-ai, unbetaed -please forgive the mistakes.**

 **A/N: Welcome to the new chapter! Thank you so much for your reviews and support! Dear _Tawny_ , thank you so much for joining us. I hope you'll get better soon!**

 **Please enjoy!**

* * *

Naruto opened his eyes to heat. He blinked several times to regain the focus of his sight as he whimpered. It was like there was a small fire inside of him and it was getting stronger with each passing minute. And Naruto knew that it was going be even worse by tomorrow.

Yuki was squirming in his crib, calling for Naruto's attention. Naruto wanted to take his son but he couldn't move his body at all.

Taking a deep breath, Naruto called out weakly, "Sasuke!"

He gritted his teeth and curled up in his bed as a new and stronger wave of heat hit his body. He panted for a while as he tried to gather enough energy to call out to Sasuke again. But he didn't need to.

Sasuke appeared at the doorway after a moment. "Naruto, are you-"

His eyes widened as he took in his mate's sight and his nostrils flared as his irresistible scent filled all of his senses. Sasuke gulped harshly as he approached the bed. The need to have his mate was unbearable. He wanted to take Naruto, mark him anew and make him his once again. He wanted to get him pregnant again. He _needed_ to see him getting fat with Sasuke's child inside of him.

He kneeled down beside the bed. Caressing his hair, he kissed his mate's sweaty brow tenderly.

"Are you alright?" He asked gently. "Would you like some water?"

Naruto blinked several times as his eyes focused on Sasuke. "W-Won't you take me?"

"I can't take anything that's not given," Sasuke said, all the while caressing Naruto's hair soothingly.

Unconsciously, Naruto leaned into Sasuke's touch. "Yuki…"

"I'll take care of him and make sure nobody disturbs you until you feel better," Sasuke promised. He stood up and picked up his son from the crib and sat down on the bed beside Naruto. "Kiss mommy," He said to their son and Yuki rubbed his mouth against Naruto's cheek, smearing his saliva all over his mother's skin.

Despite the pain he felt all over, Naruto giggled at his baby's antic.

Sasuke smoothed Naruto's sweaty hair away and kissed his neck lingering, causing his mate to shiver violently.

" _We love you_ ," Sasuke whispered and left the room with their baby in his arms.

What followed next was an unbearable emptiness for Naruto. Knowing that his Alpha mate was so close to him was driving him insane. The need to be touched by him, the need to be held and filled by him was almost unbearable. Every fiber of his being was calling out to him and for a moment, Naruto forgot why he was refusing Sasuke.

He was just an ordinary Omega and he needed his Alpha to make him feel better. There was a throb between his legs and he squirmed as he left slick wetting his inner thighs.

Naruto gasped as he curled into a ball. His arms wrapped around his thin body as he gritted his teeth. Maybe he could sleep a bit. The first wave was always the hardest.

* * *

When Naruto opened his eyes next, it was late in the afternoon. His mind was hazy and the room was unbearably hot. He sat up on the bed slowly. His yukata was sticking to his skin, making Naruto wince. He felt so dirty. Standing on his wobbly legs, Naruto walked to the big window. He opened it slowly and took a deep sigh of relief as the cool afternoon breeze licked his face.

He blinked several times as he heard joyful giggles and a breath-taking smile bloomed on his face as his eyes filled with tears.

Sasuke and Hiroyuki were at the gardens and Sasuke was holding his son's hands as he helped him walk around. The flowers drew the baby's attention with their bright colors and when a butterfly landed on his tiny nose, he started giggling madly, making Sasuke laugh as well.

Sasuke grabbed their son tightly and kissing his cheeks, he raised him from his armpits before turning around, causing Yuki to shout in joy.

Naruto didn't realize he was crying until he felt the tears running down to his chin. This was perfect. This was what had he wanted all along for his baby.

Naruto was so upset with Sasuke. The man had wounded him beyond imagination. But at the same time, he was the one who was wrapping those wounds. Naruto wanted to let go, but the fear of being left behind always haunted him.

Then again…

His hand rose to his neck and touched his mating mark tentatively. This was Sasuke's promise of never letting go. This was the sign of them being together as mates to the end of time.

Naruto shivered and returned to his bed slowly.

He couldn't take this torment anymore.

* * *

After taking his son, Sasuke walked to the kitchens and demanded the attention of his head servant.

"I want all of the alphas and betas to leave the main house," Sasuke ordered. "Only omega servants will remain and my mate is not to be disturbed."

"Yes, my Lord," The old Beta bowed down and immediately started with carrying out Sasuke's orders.

Sasuke turned to his son who was watching him with drowsy eyes. He couldn't help but smile. "You must be hungry, right?"

His son sighed and rubbed his eyes with his tiny fists.

Sasuke smiled even wider and turned to the Omega girl who remained in the kitchen. The girl was already taking out milk from the fridge.

Nodding pleasedly, Sasuke sat by the table and waited until the girl heated the milk and put it in a bottle.

"Thank you," Sasuke accepted the bottle and took his son to a lying position before letting him take the plastic nipple in his mouth.

Yuki held onto the bottle with both hands as he sucked throatily.

Sasuke chuckled and kissed his son's forehead. Yuki was the most fascinating thing to him in this world. He looked so much like him that Sasuke wondered what kind of a man he was going to turn into. Sasuke wanted to see everything of him. He wanted to care for him and raise him until he was ready to spread his wings. But even then, Sasuke would never let go of him. He would always support and protect him no matter what.

Yuki let the bottle go with a delighted sigh, amusing Sasuke like nothing ever did.

"Now, eat some with me, okay?" Sasuke asked his baby before kissing his brow.

He turned to the table and started eating his breakfast as he fed Yuki along. His son loved eating cheese and tomatoes and made funny faces when Sasuke gave him some cherry jam.

Sasuke rubbed his small chin after their breakfast and Yuki opened his mouth to his father, revealing a tiny teeth. Sasuke gasped in delight.

"My son already has a teeth," Sasuke smiled widely.

"Sa!" Yuki called happily as he clasped his little hands.

Sasuke's eyes widened. "You… You already know my name."

"Sa!" Yuki sang happily, kicking his legs excitedly.

"Yes," Sasuke gasped, clutching his son to his chest tightly. "Now say _dad_."

"D…" Yuki frowned as he tried to form the word.

Sasuke chuckled. "It's fine. You're still so little. You'll learn everything in time."

Yuki smiled widely before stuffing his hand in his mouth, making wet noises happily.

Sasuke laughed softly as he stood up. "Let's see around."

Sasuke took his son and showed him around for a long while. He let people see him and let them all know that he was Sasuke's rightful heir.

Sasuke knew that he wanted a child for the longest time, but he didn't know how he would actually feel about it once he become a father. It was like his whole world was reduced to this small being in his arms and the one who gave his son.

There was no doubt that he loved his life mate, it was against nature not to. But with knowing that Naruto was the one give birth to Sasuke's son was making him feel strange inside. It seemed like the knowledge was the most important thing Sasuke needed in his life.

For a long while, Sasuke walked and showed his son around the main house. He thought of taking him to the village for a treat but decided not to. He didn't want to leave Naruto all alone when he was vulnerable like this.

When they approached the back gardens, Yuki shouted in joy after seeing all the colorful flowers.

Sasuke smiled and stood beside the roses. "They are beautiful, aren't they?"

Yuki giggled and leaned over, trying to grab a red rose.

"Be careful," Sasuke took step back. "There are thorns. They could hurt you really bad."

Yuki faced Sasuke, not really understanding, but he still gave his father a big smile, squeezing Sasuke's heart as he did so.

"You're going to kill me," Sasuke mumbled before kissing his son's chubby cheeks lingeringly, causing Yuki to giggle anew. "Wanna take a walk?"

The Alpha let his son down and held his small hands. Yuki clutched to his fingers tightly as he took shaky steps around. Sasuke could tell that he was getting bolder as the days passed. Soon, he would walk on his own. Sasuke couldn't help but be proud of his son's achievement.

Yuki stopped walking when a dark orange butterfly flied around his head. He held his breath as the insect landed on his nose. He crossed his eyes to see the small animal and he let out a delighted cry as the butterfly moved its wings.

Sasuke started laughing as Yuki giggled madly. The butterfly flied around his head for a moment before leaving for the flowers.

The Alpha grabbed his son from his armpits tightly and kissed his chubby cheeks before raising him above his head and tuning around. Yuki started giggling anew as he kicked his legs excitedly.

"You are perfect," Sasuke mumbled as he hugged his son to his chest. "Let's go see your mother, okay? He must have missed you."

Yuki gurgled and started talking about things Sasuke couldn't understand yet. Before going to Naruto's room, Sasuke ordered the kitchen to prepare a lunch tray for his mate. He took water bottles from the fridge himself and went to Naruto's room.

"Naruto," He called out before entering and tightened his chest, preparing himself for the scent that was out to get him.

His Omega was on the bed. His hair was a mess and his cheeks were red as he panted, sweat glistening on his brows.

"Are you alright?" Sasuke asked tentatively. He grabbed a toy that would distract Yuki and put him on the floor as the baby started playing with it excitedly.

"F-Fine," Naruto managed to get out. The need to have Sasuke close to him was almost too strong to ignore.

"Here," Sasuke sat down on the bed and cradled Naruto in his arms. He opened a bottle of water and helped Naruto to drink it. "Slowly…"

Naruto sighed in relief as the cool liquid soothed his insides somewhat.

"Yuki?" Naruto whispered as soon as he was able to.

Nodding, Sasuke scooped their son up and placed him in Naruto's arms. He sat behind Naruto and leaned his back against the headboard. He helped his Omega to lean against him as he supported both his and Yuki's weight.

Naruto's head fell against Sasuke's shoulder and he shuddered as he felt Sasuke's hardness against his backside. He looked up to Sasuke and found the Alpha watching him with his intense gaze but making no movement. He flared his scent and let Naruto bask in it, clearly showing him he desired his omega yet made no move to claim him.

Naruto gulped and looked down as his baby tugged at the collar of his yukata, calling for his attention.

"He missed you," Sasuke commented.

"Me too," Naruto whispered. He kissed his baby's forehead and listened to his baby talk for a while with a loving smile.

Yuki started tugging at his collar more insistently as his eyebrows furrowed and his lips started trembling.

Sasuke was about to suggest leaving when Naruto pushed open his yukata. He revealed a pink nipple under Sasuke's close watch and Yuki latched onto it immediately. He closed his eyes in content as he let out a long sigh.

Sasuke threaded his fingers through Naruto's hair and massaged his scalp gently. With his free hand, he started stroking Yuki's chubby cheek. Naruto closed his eyes as his body relaxed. The pain he felt all over diminished as Sasuke held him closer. Yuki let his nipple go as he fell asleep.

Naruto felt like drifting off as well as he felt Sasuke tidying up his yukata for him. He felt his warm lips against his temple as he felt the Alpha speaking.

"Don't sleep," Sasuke said. "You should eat."

Naruto wanted to protest just as a sudden knock was heard in the room.

Sasuke laid him down on the bed gently and took Yuki to his crib. He went to the door where he found an Omega servant waiting with a tray.

Sasuke took it without a word and closed the door securely before going to Naruto's side. He put a few pillows behind his back before helping him to sit up. He sat down beside the blonde Omega and placed the tray on his lap.

"Come," Sasuke urged as he took a spoonful of rice. "You need to eat a bit."

Naruto was too weak to protest so without a word, he opened his mouth and let the Alpha feed him. When the half of the food was gone, he shook his head, indicating that he couldn't eat any more.

Sighing, Sasuke nodded. Naruto needed to eat more, but Sasuke didn't want to force him in this state.

Naruto clenched his teeth as a new and stronger than ever wave hit his body. He curled up on the bed and panted heavily.

"Take c-care of him," Naruto managed to get out.

Sasuke bit his lips. It was against his every instinct to leave his mate when he could make him so much better but still, he gave a single nod. He gave Naruto a long kiss on his forehead before taking his son and leaving the room.

* * *

Naruto sobbed quietly in pain as he watched the full moon through the window. He hadn't been able to sleep after Sasuke and Yuki left and now, in the midst of darkness, he felt so lonely that he couldn't even breathe.

His heat seemed to be getting worse each passing hour and Naruto wasn't sure for how long he could endure this. And it wasn't just the pain. Naruto wanted Sasuke, _his_ Alpha, with him. He craved for his presence and his attention. He could feel both his and Yuki's presence in a room near his and it was driving him mad.

He needed to be there. With his family. It was where he belonged.

It was stupid yet he couldn't help but trust Sasuke once again. He felt like the Alpha was deserving them. He wanted to actually belong somewhere and deep down, he knew that it was with Sasuke and no one else.

He stood up slowly with his shaking legs and walked to the joined bathroom of his room. He shed his sticky yukata before entering the shower stall. He turned on the cold water and sat down on the tiled floor as the water run down his naked back.

He took a few deep breaths as the cold water soothed the heat a bit before grabbing the shampoo and starting with his hair. He scrubbed away the oil and sweat carefully before taking the lily flavored body shampoo. He washed his skin carefully until he felt somehow refreshed. He felt better knowing that he was clean.

He left the shower carefully afterwards. He towel dried his hair for a long while before wiping away the water droplets off of his skin and walked into the room stark naked. He opened the closet and looked inside the countless kimonos he now had. He touched them all one by one and the one that was hang at the far end drew his attention for the first time.

Naruto took it out and his eyes widened in admiration.

The silk it was made of was nothing like Naruto had ever seen. It was pure black and there were orange colored koi fishes at the skirts, making it look like they were swimming in an endless sea. Naruto didn't think twice as he put it on.

It flowed down on his back and created a beautiful contrast with his pale skin. Tying it loosely with a black obi, he left his room without hesitation. He followed the scent and presence he felt in his heart. He stopped before a wooden door in the hallway and pushed it open without knocking.

The moonlight was illuminating the room and after a moment's adjustment, Naruto could clearly see inside. There was an enormous window right across the door and a bed was placed under it. Yuki was on the soft mattress and he was breathing steadily in his sleep. Beside him was Sasuke who sat up as he felt his Omega's presence so near him.

"Naruto..." He stood up slowly as he drank the sight of his Omega in. He was so beautiful in blacks like this. The moonlight was playing with his hair, making him look like an ethereal creature.

Naruto didn't speak. He only took another step into the room.

Sasuke walked up to his mate and stood right before him.

Naruto shivered in delight as he inhaled his mate's scent. It was so masculine that Naruto felt his inner thighs quivering and more slick running down his legs.

Sasuke's eyes darkened as he felt his mate's desire. Without a word, he leaned down and captured Naruto's full lips with his own. Naruto gasped and Sasuke cupped Naruto's cheeks and kissed him like he was the only thing that mattered to him in the whole universe.

"Y-You won't hurt me again?" Naruto asked his eyes reflecting the years of pain and loneliness.

"Never baby," Sasuke whispered with a passion that made Naruto shiver. "Never again."

"And you won't leave me in the morning?" Naruto whispered, his pain tangible in his voice. "It will kill me this time around."

Sasuke made a choking sound as if somebody squeezed his throat. He wrapped his arms around Naruto and drew him against his chest, holding him as tight as he could.

"I won't ever let you go," Sasuke said, giving a promise of lifetime. "I'll hold you like this. Forever."

Naruto nodded against Sasuke's shoulder. "I choose to... believe you."

"Thank you," Sasuke murmured as he held Naruto a bit tighter and the Omega could feel his hardness pressing against his abdomen.

Naruto broke free and gazed at their sleeping baby over Sasuke's shoulder.

Understanding what he meant without words, Sasuke walked to the bed. He gathered the sleeping baby in his arms as gently as possible and went to Naruto's side. The Omega kissed his son's chubby cheeks before stepping aside.

Sasuke walked into the hallway and called out. "Omega!"

A young woman appeared at the end of the hallway and she hurried to Sasuke's side.

"My Lord?" She bowed down deeply.

"Take my son," Sasuke ordered as he put the sleeping baby in her arms. "I'll come to see him in the morning and if I see him less than perfect..."

Sasuke didn't finish his sentence and she nodded wildly as she held Yuki securely in her arms. "Do not worry, Alpha. I'll take care of him."

Sasuke gave a jerky nod and entered the room. He locked the door behind him before facing his mate. He was sitting at the edge of the bed and watching the moon with soft eyes. Sasuke kneeled before him and placed his head in Naruto's lap. After a heartbeat, he felt his mate caressing his hair gently.

Sasuke's breath hitched in his throat as tears filled his eyes. "I don't-" He choked. "I don't deserve you."

Naruto didn't speak, only started massaging Sasuke's scalp, relaxing him slowly.

"You should hate me forever," Sasuke said, more like talking to himself. "I hurt you too much, but- but you gave me everything I've ever wanted."

Naruto cupped Sasuke's cheeks, making him look up. He caressed the soft skin below Sasuke's eyes with his thumbs. "We can't control everything... Just like destiny bound us together before we were even born, it brought us to this point."

Sasuke bit his lips as he covered Naruto's small hands with his own, looking at him like a man seeing the sun for the first time.

"I'll put everything behind," Naruto said. "I'll trust you and this will be our new beginning."

Sasuke nodded as if in a trance.

Naruto smiled beautifully then and leaning over, he kissed Sasuke's forehead gently.

The Alpha's heart skipped a beat.

" _Sasuke_..." Naruto said his name and Sasuke felt like a slave to this beautiful creature.

"Yes?" The Alpha gasped.

"I think," Naruto whispered. "I think I need you now. The heat is getting worse. I don't think I can take it anymore."

Sasuke's head jerked. What kind of a mate was he? He had totally forgotten about it. His mate needed him to soothe the pain he felt and here Sasuke was, pitying himself like a loser man.

"I'll make you feel better," Sasuke promised and hugged his mate to his chest as his lips sought Naruto's out.

Naruto responded to Sasuke's kiss fastly. His mate's lips against own both soothed the heat as it lit a strange kind of fire inside of him. Naruto knew this. He recognized it from their mating the first time. With a shudder, he let Sasuke take off the silk kimono and laid down in the middle of the bed.

Sasuke gulped hardly at the sight and shed his clothing as fast as possible before crawling in the bed with his Omega. He watched the steady rise and fall of his chest for a while and then touched his flawless body slowly, memorizing his beauty once again.

"I hated it when they touched me," Naruto whispered as he pressed his body against Sasuke's hard one.

"I hated it when they touched you," Sasuke hissed as he held Naruto even tighter. "I want to wipe them all away."

"They don't matter," Naruto said softly. "If- If you are not disgusted with me that is."

"Never," Sasuke growled. "You are the same pure Omega just as the day you became mine."

Naruto shuddered as he felt his entrance getting even wetter as it twitched in anticipation.

Naruto bit his lips and parted his legs wider, inviting his mate to take him without words.

Sasuke shivered involuntarily as he climbed on top of his mate. He kissed Naruto's shoulder as he settled his weight on top of him before entering his mate slowly.

Naruto gasped he felt his mate filling him. He had almost forgotten this. The feeling of being one, being complete, belonging and having... He had almost forgotten the pure pleasure of it.

Sasuke let out a few curses as he felt his mate surrounding him with velvety wetness. He bit his lips at the tightness that surrounded him and held his breath to keep from becoming undone immaturely.

"You are mine," Sasuke whispered harshly as his hips started movingly steadily. "Tell me you belong to me."

"I'm- yours," Naruto said as he panted.

This union felt nothing like Naruto had experienced through the years. When it was with his customers, Naruto didn't feel anything. There was safe place in his mind, and he locked himself up in there when a customer was having him. But now, Naruto was free. Completely so. He felt everything and anything.

He felt the way Sasuke's muscles strained under his touch. He felt his hot breaths against his damp skin and he felt his breathless kisses as he tried to reach deeper inside of him.

"Tell me I'm your Alpha," Sasuke demanded after a while.

"You are my Alpha," Naruto said as he caressed Sasuke's sweaty hair down to his muscular back. "And my life mate. And the father of my baby."

"And the father of your future children," Sasuke said as he felt his knot forming, his movements faltering.

"Y-Yes," Naruto gasped as he felt Sasuke's knot pushing against his smaller entrance. He had missed this so much. The feeling of being utterly one. "Knot me, knot me deep."

A shudder went through Sasuke's body and he drew back before snapping his hips forward once again. This time, he didn't pull back. He put all of his weight behind his movement and pushed his knot inside of his mate.

Naruto moaned in pain and absolute please as he became undone. He held Sasuke's panting form against his body as his Alpha kept spilling his seed inside of him. He couldn't help but shiver, thinking that he could come out of his heat with a baby inside of him.

The thought delighted him as he held Sasuke even tighter. As he drifted into a much needed sleep, he couldn't control what left his kiss swollen lips.

"I love you."

Before darkness surrounded him, he felt his Alpha's remains of seed filling him as soft spoken words reached his ears.

"Me too. _So_ much."

And then it was dark. Dark and warm.

* * *

 **This is my favorite chapter! And next chapter is the last one. It's always sad to see a story go but feels good to have it finished, yes? Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chap, see you all next week!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Sasuke does.**

 **Warnings: AU, Mpreg, Yaoi, Shounen-ai, Violence, unbetaed -please forgive the mistakes.**

 **A/N: Welcome to the final chapter! Thank you so much for your reviews! Please enjoy this last part!**

* * *

Naruto shuddered as his Alpha run a finger down his bare back. He parted his eyes and blinked several times. By the pale lightening, he could say that it was early in the morning. He nuzzled closer into the hard chest below him and felt his mate's hand slipping lower.

The strong hand touched his ass cheeks gently and then fingers slipped in between them. They caressed his crack and then two of them slipped inside his wet entrance. Naruto arched his back as he gasped in delight. Sasuke leaned down and captured his lips in a deep kiss.

Naruto sobbed as the fingers curled just right and then slipped out. Sasuke sucked on his fingers for a moment before grabbing Naruto's waist and lifting him onto his lap.

The Omega shuddered in delight as he settled on his Alpha's desire. Sasuke drew Naruto closer to his chest and holding onto his ass cheeks, he slipped into the warm cavern of his Omega.

Naruto's eyes slid close in bliss and he stood still for a long while, enjoying the feel of his mate inside of him. He gasped loudly and his body jerked involuntarily as Sasuke latched onto one of his nipples, sucking harshly.

Naruto moaned as his body shuddered and he started rocking his hips slowly. He buried his fingers in Sasuke's inky hair and bit his his lips to keep from moaning too loud.

"You are so beautiful," Sasuke said breathlessly. He leaned more comfortably against the pillows and wrapping his arms against Naruto's waist, he held him against his chest tightly. "So perfect."

" _Alpha,_ " Naruto murmured as he leaned his head against Sasuke's shoulder. He closed a hand against his mouth as his Alpha grabbed his ass cheeks again and started pistonning his hips without a falter.

Naruto lost himself to his Alpha once again without a worry in the world.

* * *

The Omega sighed in relief as his Alpha carried him to the bathroom. Sasuke let him down in the shower and entered inside with him, washing him throughly. Naruto let Sasuke take care of him.

Was this how one felt when they had an Alpha? Naruto loved it.

After the shower, Sasuke dried him carefully and dressing him with a yukata, he took his Omega to the bed. He kissed his temple and left the room silently. Naruto wanted to call out to him but his eyes dropped down heavily and he fell asleep quickly.

He startled awake when he heard a loud knock on the door. He only had enough time to sit up when an Omega maid entered inside with a shy smile. He bowed down to the Alpha's mate as the said Alpha walked into the room after him.

"Leave it there," Sasuke ordered as he pointed at the nightstand.

The young Omega carried out the order and bowing down deeply, he left as quick as he could manage.

Sasuke closed the door and smiled as his son squirmed in his arms, calling for Naruto's attention.

"Good morning mommy," Sasuke called as he sat down on the bed beside his mate. "Our Yuki wants you."

Naruto nodded with a trembling smile. He just couldn't believe how good his life turned out to be. Everything he ever wished to have was his now. He had never, not even in his wildest dreams, thought that he could be with Sasuke. But here he was now. By Naruto's side with their baby.

"I..." Naruto breathed harshly. "I'm so happy... I-I love you."

Sasuke's eyes widened. He opened his mouth but only a gasp left his lips.

"P-Please," Naruto sobbed quietly. "You love us as w-well."

Naruto gasped as he was squeezed in Sasuke's arms tightly. Yuki cooed at them both and nuzzled Naruto's neck happily.

" _I love you_ ," Sasuke said as his lips wandered in Naruto's hair. "I love you and my son. We will be always together from now on."

Naruto smiled through his tears and held onto his mate as tight as he could.

They hugged each other tightly until Yuki whined between them, demanding the attention he deserved from his parents.

Naruto laughed softly. Wiping away the wetness in his eyes, he leaned against Sasuke comfortably and started feeding his hungry baby. Sasuke rocked them slowly as he held them both. He kissed Naruto's mark again and again until Yuki called out to him happily with his full stomach.

"Yeah," Sasuke took Yuki with a smile. "Let's feed mommy now."

"I feel good, don't worry," Naruto smiled as he took the tray on his lap.

The next hour was a perfect blur to Sasuke. He loved being together with his family like this in the simplest way. He loved how carefree they were and how they both craved for Sasuke's attention which Sasuke provided them with both plenty.

Sasuke had everything he ever needed. What could possibly go wrong after everything they had to face down?

* * *

"Yes, I'll see you again," Naruto waved at Tsunade with a big smile and started walking back to the main house.

Sasuke had introduced them after his heat and Naruto loved the old couple at first sight. Tsunade was a great medic and she checked Yuki over whenever Naruto took him for a visit. His baby was in perfect health thanks to her.

Jiraiya was a completely different case. Naruto loved the man but he was too perverted for his own good. Especially he needed to stop hitting on Naruto around Sasuke because his mate wasn't taking it well and one of these days, he was going to strangle Jiraiya with his own hands.

Naruto walked into the house with quick steps with his head lowered. It had been three months since he had started bearing Sasuke's mating mark. After seeing their Alpha was serious about him, the clansmen had stopped trying to look down on him and they definitely kept their harsh words to themselves much to Naruto's relief. It didn't mean they liked him, Sasuke couldn't force them to do so but at least Naruto could breathe easier here.

As soon as Naruto entered inside he winced as his stomach moved and he dashed into the quarters he shared with Sasuke.

His mate was inside playing with their son on the floor. He looked up and an adoring smile bloomed on his face as soon as he spotted Naruto.

"Welco-"

Naruto couldn't wait for him to finish. He run to the bathroom and threw up whatever he had in his stomach. He stayed inside for a long while as new waves of nausea hit him. Sasuke was at his side after a moment and he was helping Naruto to wash his face and rinse his mouth.

"Did Tsunade check you?" Sasuke asked worriedly as he helped Naruto to their bed.

Yuki squealed in delight at the sight of his mother and stood on his chubby legs, walking to Naruto slowly but surely.

Naruto smiled at his baby and gathered him in his arms. He kissed his chubby cheek and buried his face in the crook of his neck.

"Well, yes…" His cheeks reddened under Sasuke's intense gaze.

"And?" Sasuke encouraged his Omega to go on.

"And…" Naruto bit his lips. "Yuki will have a sibling soon."

Sasuke's eyes widened as a gasp left his lips. He smiled widely before hugging Naruto as tight as he could. "Naruto… I can't believe it. Thank you so much."

Naruto smiled back shyly. "You are happy?"

"You can't imagine," Sasuke replied, kissing Naruto's forehead. "I can't wait to see it growing inside of you."

Naruto blushed as his mate put a hand on his abdomen, trying to feel the baby. A giggle left his lips at Sasuke's disappointed frown.

"It's so little now," Naruto explained. "You need to give it some time. Maybe like three months."

Sasuke nodded, a slow smile forming on his lips as he watched his Omega's face.

"What?" Naruto blinked as he touched his face. "Something on my face?"

Sasuke laughed softly before kissing his mate's cheek. "You are so perfect for me, you know that, right?"

Naruto nodded as he brushed Yuki's hair back. "I'm glad that you think so."

Sasuke leaned against Naruto's chest and put a hand against his belly as his Omega caressed his hair slowly.

He couldn't believe what he had done in the past. He couldn't believe there was a time in which he thought Naruto wasn't the one for him. His mate had made everything perfect. Everything was complete with him. The whole world was brighter than ever and things looked much better and easier than usual.

His mate made everything _more_. Naruto had given him a perfect son such as Yuki and now he was carrying another baby for Sasuke. He put every wrong Sasuke had done behind and cherished Sasuke as if they had started anew.

Sasuke couldn't believe the love that was getting stronger each passing day. When he thought he couldn't love Naruto more than he already did, his mate surprised him by doing something which caused Sasuke's heart to expand to grow more love for him.

His eyes started feeling heavy with the way Naruto was caressing his scalp. Yuki was snuggled against Naruto's chest as well and Naruto was humming a gentle lullaby.

Not resisting anymore, Sasuke fell into a deep sleep in his family's arms.

* * *

Naruto caressed his five months along stomach and shifted restlessly on his feet. Sasuke wanted to go out to get new things for their new baby and he wouldn't listen to Naruto's protests anymore.

For months, Naruto had hidden himself perfectly. Often, Sasuke took Yuki to the village together with him. When the two year old was with Sasuke nobody dared to say something nasty, but Naruto wasn't sure what would happen if they were alone.

"Let's get going," Sasuke offered his hand to his silent Omega.

Naruto held onto Sasuke's warm hand with both hands as they walked into the village. After the months he spent in the safety of their home, going with his own feet to expose himself was harder than he thought it would be. Still, he wasn't going to cowe away in fear. He was going to stand beside his Alpha if it was what he wished.

They turned a few heads as they entered the village but Sasuke walked without giving them any attention. Naruto followed his example and locked his gaze on their locked hands stubbornly.

As if feeling his distress, his baby moved and kicked him strongly causing Naruto to wince. With a smile, Naruto rubbed his bump, soothing his baby. He felt like this baby was going to be a handful. Yuki was always calm and happy but his sibling looked like was going to be the troublemaker of their home.

Some omegas at the Uchiha asked him whether he was afraid to have a baby so soon when his first baby was only two years old.

To be honest, Naruto was really happy about it. He didn't want his babies to be apart from each other. He wanted them to be siblings and closest of friends. Besides, he had no doubt that his Yuki would be a great older brother. Even the thought of it warmed Naruto's heart.

"That store is good," Sasuke pointed one with his eyes and Naruto nodded, following his mate into the baby goods selling store.

The owner's eyes widened in delight at the sight of the Uchiha Alpha and when Naruto walked in after him his smile dropped immediately.

It was so easy for Naruto to see the change in the atmosphere but for the sake of his mate, he endured the distasteful looks. But when the man's eyes landed on his baby bump, Naruto put a hand against it and glared the man fiercely.

"Show us everything you have for a newborn," Sasuke ordered without wasting a second.

The man nodded reluctantly and started putting his goods on the counter. Despite feeling unwelcomed, Naruto chose a couple of different onesies happily.

"They are so tiny," Sasuke mused as he touched the soft materials.

Naruto smiled. "Just like our baby."

"Will they fit?" Sasuke asked.

Naruto laughed softly. "Will be even big probably."

Sasuke nodded with wide eyes.

They chose some bottles, pacifiers and with Sasuke's insistence, they bought new toys for Yuki.

When they left the store, Sasuke's hands were full of different sized bags. Naruto smiled at the sight of the mighty Alpha of Uchiha walking around with baby goods.

His mate had proven himself to be a perfect father, mate and provider for them. He showed people his though face but when he was around his family, he become a completely different person which Naruto loved like crazy.

The Omega's cheeks pinked as his stomach growled loudly as they passed by a food court.

Sasuke turned to his mate with an encouraging smile. "Are you craving something?"

Naruto bit his lips as his blush darkened and he gave a shy nod before pointing at the store chastely.

Sasuke let out a husky chuckle and entered the store quickly.

Naruto put his hand under his stomach as he felt his baby pressing up there. This baby of his was so lucky or it was Yuki who had been unlucky. Naruto was struggling to stay alive when he was pregnant with his first baby but this second one was growing generously. Naruto was happy for it but he couldn't feel sorry for his Hiroyuki who had to endure too much so early in his life.

Still, Sasuke practically worshipped their son and Yuki seemed to love the attention he constantly received and that was the most important thing now.

"What's the whore doing here?"

Naruto's head shot up. He hadn't heard that insult for so long that he had forgotten about that part of his life. But people hadn't obviously.

The villagers circled around him like watching a circus animal performing a show just for them. They didn't touch him, no, but their looks and words were enough to stab Naruto mercilessly.

"He's with child again."

Naruto wrapped his arms around his middle protectively.

"Whose do you think it is?"

Naruto bit his lips harshly.

"How can he show around shamelessly like this?"

Naruto closed his eyes tightly.

"Whose bastard do you think it is this time?"

Naruto gasped and closed his hands over his ears. He didn't want to hear any more of this. He didn't want to be subjected to this hatred anymore.

Couldn't they see that they hurt Naruto so bad? Couldn't they understand that he didn't want things to be happen this way? Why they always blamed Naruto but not the others who pushed him into what he did?

" _Enough!_ "

Naruto and the rest of the villagers were startled with the roar. Naruto's eyes widened as he saw Sasuke pushing away people to reach him. His eyes were a deep red and whomever saw it scattered around helplessly.

 _An Alpha's rage._

It wasn't often to see it and Naruto thought that his mate must have had enough to be driven mad like this.

"He's _my_ mate!" Sasuke shouted as he grabbed his mate's hand. "He's Sasuke Uchiha's destined mate and he's carrying my child inside of him. How dare you speak to him like that?!"

There was a tense silence and then an elderly beta woman destroyed Naruto's hope for a peaceful life completely.

"We don't want a whore and his bastard children among us!"

Sasuke seemed to want to crush the woman but Naruto couldn't stay there anymore. With a sob leaving his lips, he run away from the villagers.

Naruto cried loudly as he run. He wrapped his arms around his bump and just moved, not knowing and seeing where he was going. It wasn't long before he felt strong arms wrapping around his fragile body and stopping him.

Naruto panted for a deep breath as Sasuke caressed his stomach to soothe the baby who was moving inside of his mother restlessly.

"Let's get you home and to bed," Sasuke murmured as he scooped his mate up.

Naruto shivered violently in his mate's arms as he held onto him as tight as he could. He could say that it was Sasuke's fault. Everything was. But he didn't mutter a word as he sought out Sasuke's comfort and that was what destroyed Sasuke into pieces.

Without greeting anyone in the compound, Sasuke walked to their shared room quickly. He laid his mate down on the bed and held his hand until he fell into a restless sleep with tear stains on his face. Covering Naruto's lithe form with a blanket, he went in search of his son. He found him in the kitchen with his nanny, eating his lunch throatily as always.

"Alpha," The Omega stood up and bowed down to Sasuke.

Sasuke gave a nod to the girl and smiled as his son beamed as he saw him entering the kitchen.

"Dada!" Yuki cried in delight and wriggled down from his seat.

With a smile Sasuke leaned over and scooped his son in his arms. "How are you?" Sasuke asked as he brushed Yuki's hair back. "Did you eat your meal?"

"Yes!" Yuki nodded wildly and brushed his nose along his father's cheek, scenting him for a while. "Dada, wu?"

"Yeah," Sasuke walked to the table and grabbed the glass of water. He leaned the glass against Yuki's lips and his little boy drank greedly.

Yuki took a deep breath and smacked his lips after the water was gone.

Sasuke smiled at his firstborn adoringly. "Good now?"

Yuki nodded fastly. "Mama?"

"He's sleeping," Sasuke nodded at the nanny and started walking back to their chamber. "You and I need to get ready."

Yuki looked at his father confusedly.

"We need to..." Sasuke cleared his throat. "We need to protect your mother and sibling."

Yuki nodded. Sasuke wasn't sure if his son understood him but still, having his approval meant a lot.

"So, we will be going away," Sasuke explained. "Just the four of us. Do you like that?"

Yuki nodded with a big smile.

This wasn't something Sasuke had decided on impulse. He had been considering taking his family away since the moment he had realized how restless his Naruto was here. But today had been the last straw. He couldn't keep his family here anymore. They weren't safe here. Sasuke's mate wasn't happy here. His children were under danger.

Sasuke needed to protect them no matter what.

"Mama!" Yuki called out happily as he saw his mother sleeping on the bed.

Sasuke let his son snuggle beside his mother. Instictevely, Naruto wrapped his baby in his arms tightly and kept sleeping soudly.

Without wasting any second, Sasuke took out suitcases and started filling them quickly with whatever he found. He went to Yuki's joined room next and collected his clothes as well as his most treasured toys. He let out deep sigh after he was done and went to Naruto's side to wait for him to wake up.

* * *

Naruto opened his eyes slowly. He felt gentle fingers running through his hair, making him so relaxed and feel safe at the same time. He felt his baby kicking his stomach gently and felt the comforting weight of Hiroyuki in his arms. His back was pressed against a hard chest and for a while, Naruto thought that there was nothing wrong in the whole world.

"Are you alright?" Sasuke asked softly, kissing his Omega's temple.

"I am," Naruto answered after a while. "I just... I just forgot how they treat me usually I guess. I need to get used to it again."

"You don't need to," Sasuke said, holding his lover tightly in his arms. "Because where we will live, people will absolutely adore you."

Naruto frowed and craned his neck to see his Alpha. "What?"

Sasuke smiled softly as he brushed Naruto's sunshine hair back. "We're leaving the village."

Naruto blinked several times as he sat up. "W-We are leaving?"

Sasuke sat up to face his mate as well. "Yes, we will leave as soon as you get up."

Naruto raised his eyebrows and his eyes caught the sight of the suitcases waiting beside the door. "Y-You are serious?"

"Of course," Sasuke cupped Naruto's cheek and caressed it gently. "I mean, I decided without asking you. If you don't-"

Naruto threw himself in his mate's arms and held onto him as tight as he could. "Thank you... Thank you, thank you. This is all I've ever wanted. I want to build a new life away from here."

"Perfect," Sasuke caressed his mate's hair. "When do you want to leave?"

"Now!" Naruto smiled as he drew back. "Please, let's go right now."

"Yes," Sasuke nodded and left the bed. He helped Naruto to stand up and turned around the bed. He gathered Yuki's sleeping form in his arms and kissing his forehead, he gave him to his mother.

Naruto wrapped his arms around his baby and placed him carefully over his bump. Yuki sighed deeply and snuggled deeper into his mother's warmness.

"Let's go," Sasuke called as he picked up their belongings.

"But Sasuke," Naruto bit his lips as he trailed behind his mate. "What of your clan? What will they do without their Alpha?"

"They will do just fine," Sasuke responded. "I'll come to see them once in a while if it's necessary."

Naruto nodded. He was so happy that he couldn't think straight. He had wanted to leave here for so long and when Sasuke reclaimed him, he had thought he was struck here forever. But his Alpha had surprised him. He had seen Naruto's need and was acting according to it. Naruto had never felt this happy in his whole life. Being the center of one's attention was the most perfect feeling he had ever felt.

Sasuke summoned one of his servants and ordered for a carriage to be prepared.

Naruto was biting the inside of his cheek in worry. He couldn't believe what was happening and he was sure that he wasn't going to until he left here for sure.

It wasn't long before a carriage halted before them. The servants loaded the cases without a question and Sasuke helped Naruto to settle inside before offering them an explanation.

"We are moving to the next village," Sasuke explained. "We will live in the Uchiha house we have there. I'll come to see you every once in a while and if anything, send me a message and I'll come to take care of matters immediately."

His servants nodded with identical shocked faces.

"Alright," Sasuke gave them a one last nod. "Take care of yourselves."

He settled in the carriage as well and they took off.

Naruto watched the village disappearing slowly before his eyes. He turned to look at his mate and his Alpha gave him a tender smile.

"All will be well," He promised.

And Naruto believed him.

* * *

Naruto hummed a cheerful song to himself as he touched his tomatoes. They were so perfectly red that Naruto felt like he was in love. He plucked them carefully one by one and placed them in his basket. He checked his strawberries and peppers before heading into the big house.

"Naruto-sama!" One of his maids cried as she saw him carrying a heavy looking basket. "Why you didn't call me?!"

Naruto smiled at the girl and let her take the tomatoes from him. "It's fine," He caressed his heavy stomach slowly. "I felt like spending some time on earth."

She nodded in understanding and started talking about what to do for dinner.

Naruto smiled to himself. It had been four months since they had settled down in this small village and everything was perfect since then. People were nice to him and his baby and they accepted them into the village with open arms.

Nobody knew anything about their past and that was everything Naruto could actually want.

Their house was big and they had a few servants helping them around. Naruto had a garden for himself and he grew vegetables and fruits to his liking. He didn't care about selling them but growing them and having his family eat them was deeply satisfying to him.

Sasuke was always by his side, supporting him through everything and Naruto couldn't think of a better Alpha than him out there. He was a perfect mate and a father. He was fascinated with Naruto's pregnancy since day one and he did nothing to cloud his adoration for his mate.

"Mama!"

Naruto turned around with the cry and smiled widely as Yuki run into his arms as soon as his father let him down.

"Hello," Naruto cooed at his baby and caressed his hair gently. "How was your day?"

"Good," Yuki answered as he leaned his ear against Naruto's stomach.

Smiling lovingly, Naruto run his fingers through his baby's hair gently. "You didn't upset your father, right?"

"No!" Yuki protested immediately.

Naruto laughed softly. "Alright, I know that you're such a well-behaved baby."

Yuki beamed at the praise.

"Now go wash your hands before we start dinner," Naruto ordered gently and Yuki hurried to comply.

A maid went after Yuki with a smile.

Naruto looked up as his mate approached him and his heart skipped a bit. Was it possible to get more handsome each passing day? It looked like it was because Naruto's Sasuke looked even more attractive than in the past.

His hair was tied at the nape of his neck and he was wearing black from tip to toe. His pale cheeks were flushed because of the sun and the rosy color made Naruto blush as well.

"What?" Sasuke raised his eyebrows with an amused smile.

"Nothing," Naruto answered hurriedly.

Sasuke chuckled. Cupping his Omega's cheeks, he kissed those plump lips lingeringly.

"You're so beautiful," He whispered against Naruto's lips.

Naruto enjoyed the kiss they shared but was quick to push Sasuke away.

"G-Go change," Naruto stuttered with a deep blush. "We will have dinner soon."

Sasuke gave his mate a handsome smile and walked down the hall to comply to his wish.

Naruto huffed and went to the kitchen to help with preparation. Soon, they were all around a table. Sasuke and Yuki were eating throatily as they talked about their day.

Naruto was mostly listening and nodding along but after a while he couldn't understand anything. The contractions he was feeling the whole evening were getting quicker and Naruto knew that it was time.

He stood up suddenly and smiled at his family. "E-Excuse me for a bit."

He turned around and walked out of the dining room as fast as his quivering legs took him.

"Naruto?" Sasuke stood up after his mate, intending to follow him. "Naruto, where are you going?"

"Please take care of Yuki-chan, Uchiha-sama," An Omega maid said with a smile. "Your mate's going to give birth to your child."

Sasuke's eyes widened.

"Don't worry," She said. "We'll help him."

Sasuke nodded with wide eyes. He stood frozen where he was but when he heard Naruto's painful cry, he moved quickly. He gathered his confused son in his arms and left the house quickly. He took a deep breath and sat down on the porch.

"Dada?" Yuki looked up to Sasuke, not understanding what was happening.

"It's alright," Sasuke gave his son a weak smile. "Your mother's going to bring your sibling to us now."

Yuki nodded with wide eyes.

"My son will be a perfect big brother," Sasuke murmured as he kissed his son's temple. "Your sibling will bring you presents when it arrives."

Yuki gasped in wonder and happiness.

"Yes," Sasuke caressed Yuki's hair. "Your sibling will love you the most."

Yuki blushed as he smiled. He hugged his father tightly and buried his face in his neck.

Sasuke wasn't sure for how long he sat there and watched the night sky. At some point, Yuki fell asleep in his arms and Sasuke swayed him in a steady rythm for a long while until one of his Omega servants appeared at the door with a big smile.

"Uchiha-sama," She smiled. "Your mate has delivered a baby boy. They are both in perfect health."

Sasuke stood up with a gasp.

"Please give Yuki-chan to me. I'll put him to bed," She said. "The baby needs your attention now."

Nodding, Sasuke put his sleeping son in her arms and walked into the house. Without lingering, he entered the master bedroom and halted at the door.

His mate was on the bed. He wasn't sleeping, Sasuke could tell, but he was probably too tired to move even a finger.

"Uchiha-sama," The eldest Omega approached him. "Your son."

Sasuke gathered the bundle in his arms with wide eyes and gazed at his newborn son. He had a tuft of dark hair on his small head and pale skin. His eyes were closed and he was completely still in his father's arms like a plastic doll.

Knowing what to do, Sasuke started rubbing his nose and cheek along his son's small body. The baby purred in delight, making Sasuke smile. Next, Sasuke held his baby's small hand and smiled in pure adoration as those tiny fingers wrapped around his thumb.

Kissing his son's fingers one by one, Sasuke licked the thin wrist before biting down gently, claiming his son as his.

The baby squirmed and let out a sharp cry before opening his eyes and looking up to Sasuke, as if glaring at him for disturbing him.

Sasuke chuckled breathlessly as he saw those sky-blue eyes for the first time. They were almost the same as his mate's and Sasuke loved it.

Kissing the button nose, Sasuke walked to the bed. He laid the baby down beside Naruto and hovered over him. He scented his mate for a long while, and Naruto let him silently. His mate shuddered as Sasuke bit the mating mark gently before capturing his Omega's lips in a deep kiss.

"Thank you," Sasuke whispered.

Naruto smiled softly and turned to the baby, holding his hand as he watched his sleeping face.

There was a loud noise out of the room and not a second later, a crying Yuki run into the room.

"Hey, hey," Sasuke was quick to gather his son in his arms. "What's wrong?"

"Dada no with Yuki," Yuki whimpered as he held onto Sasuke.

"I'm sorry," Sasuke murmured and went to bed. "See, your brother's finally arrived."

Yuki watched with wide eyes as the baby cooed and snuggled into Naruto's warmness.

"Come here, baby," Naruto smiled encouragingly. "Your brother was waiting for you."

Yuki crawled to the baby and poked his chubby cheek in wonder. The baby winced and opened his eyes, studying his big brother's face. Yuki was silent for a long while and then a giggle left his lips. He lied down beside his brother and snuggled to his smaller form before closing his eyes in content.

Naruto smiled softly as he wiped away his tears quickly. He gazed at Sasuke and saw the same tender look in his eyes. Knowing that they were where they belonged, they cocooned their children between them and fell into a deep sleep.

They saw the same dream for the rest of their lives.

* * *

END.

* * *

 **Wohoho, another finished story! It becomes my twentieth! I hope we will have many more stories to read together.**

 **So, what kind of a story Destiny Bound was? You know how I usually make my stories. I have Naruto and Sasuke develop their feelings first before bringing them in a relationship. But here I thought, what if they did the last thing first? How would they develop? How would they come to love each other? This story progressed from that single thought and I wanted to write an Alpha/Omega story as well. So, we had Destiny Bound.**

 **There will be a new story after this of course. And it's really different from my usual style, I'm really excited for it. So please look forward to the new stories.**

 **As always, your support has been great and if this story somehow brought a smile to your face, I'll be the happiest! I love you all!**

 **See you soon!**


End file.
